Abends am Lagerfeuer oder 4 Hobbits im Kaufhaus
by KimAlexandra
Summary: Komplett! Die Hobbits haben den Ring im Kaufhaus verloren und müssen ihn nun wieder finden. Dabei treffen sie auf viele bekannte Personen.
1. Der Einbruch

Disclaimer: Keine Person und auch kein Ort gehören mir.

Vielen Dank an meine Beta, ohne die man die Story nicht lesen könnte ohne vor Rechtschreibfehlern kopfweh zu bekommen...

Abends am Lagerfeuer

_Kapitel 1: Der Einbruch_

Es war ein ganz normaler Abend in den Sommerferien. Fünf Jugendliche saßen an einem Lagerfeuer und erzählten sich Geschichten. Sie machten es so, dass jeder von ihnen einen Teil erzählte und dann machte ein anderer an dieser Stelle weiter. So kam es, dass einer der Gruppe auf die Idee kam, den „Herrn der Ringe" mal etwas anders zu erzählen…

-----------

Es war ein lauer Sommerabend und am Himmel leuchteten die Sterne. Über den Wiesen flogen Hunderte von Glühwürmchen, die Grillen zirpten und der Wind strich sanft über die Blätter. Es war eine perfekte friedvolle Nacht, bis plötzlich ein lautes Knacken zu hören war.

Vier vermummte Gestalten zuckten zusammen, dann konnte man eine leise Stimme hören.

„Pippin, kannst du nicht aufpassen wo du hintrittst?!"

Eine der Gestalten senkte schuldbewusst den Kopf.

„Du weißt doch, dass uns niemand bemerken darf! Wenn irgendjemand erfährt, dass wir den Ring verloren haben, bekommen wir sicher großen Ärger."

„Aber Frodo, es ist doch nicht meine Schuld. Sam wollte doch noch unbedingt in das Geschäft mit den Töpfen und Pfannen und sicher haben wir ihn da verloren. Und du musst diesen blöden Ring doch auch nicht dauernd mit dir rumschleppen. Wieso hast du ihn nicht im Tresor gelassen?", antwortete der Angesprochene.

„Da hätte doch jeder einbrechen können. Außerdem waren wir wegen dir und Merry die ganze Zeit in irgendwelchen Musikläden, vielleicht ist er da verschwunden." sagte nun die dritte Gestalt.

„Ach, das ist doch jetzt auch egal. Die Hauptsache ist, dass wir den Ring zurückbekommen, bevor irgendjemand merkt, dass wir ihn in M.O.R.D.O.R. verloren haben!" (Mordor ein Kaufhaus? Tja manchmal kann man auf ziemlich verkorkste Ideen kommen gg) sagte die erste Gestalt.

Jetzt mischte sich auch noch die vierte Gestalt ein. „Ich wollte sowieso in ein anderes Kaufhaus gehen. Aber nein, Frodo wollte unbedingt ins M.O.R.D.O.R., das, wie wir alle wissen, der Sauron & Co. KG gehört. Und dann verliert er auch noch den Ring mit dem Mikrofilm!"

„Merry, dafür konnte Frodo doch nichts, und du und Pippin, ihr wolltet doch auch unbedingt rein." sagte die dritte Gestalt.

Die vier waren etwas zu laut gewesen, denn einer der neun Nachtwächter von M.O.R.D.O.R war in ihre Richtung geritten (M.O.R.D.O.R. war die Abkürzung für „mall of Sauron the dark lord". Allerdings wusste niemand so genau, wie man auf die Abkürzung M.O.R.D.O.R. gekommen war. Viele vermuteten einfach, dass M.O.S.T.D.L. einfach nicht gut genug geklungen hatte.).

Die Geschäftsleitung vertrat die Ansicht, dass das Benzin für Autos oder Motorräder zu teuer war, deswegen gehörte zur Grundausbildung eines Nachtwächters eine Reitausbildung.

Er sah sich vom Rücken seines Schwarzen Pferdes aus um und…

------------

„Okay, jetzt macht mal einer von euch weiter mit dem Erzählen."

„Ich mach das."

Nachdem ein weiterer Scheit Holz in das Feuer gelegt wurde, wurde die Geschichte fortgeführt…

------------

… zog sein Laserschwert, denn zusätzlich zu seiner Reitausbildung hatte er auch noch eine Ausbildung als Jedi gehabt. So konnten ihm die fünf Personen, die sich in den Büschen versteckt hatten, nicht entgehen. Es waren vier Hobbits und Yoda…

-----------

„Du kannst die Geschichte doch nicht einfach so verändern, und aus dem schwarzen Reiter/Nachtwächter einen Jedi machen!"

„Aber Star Wars ist doch so cool! Kann ich nicht…"

„Nein, wir lassen das jetzt so wie ich angefangen habe."

„Na, gut. Dann fang ich eben noch mal an."

-----------

… konnte niemanden sehen. Die einzigen Geräusche, die er noch hören konnte, war das Schnauben seines Pferdes, die Grillen und den Wind, der leise säuselte. Die vier Hobbits, die sich einige Meter von ihm entfernt, hinter ein paar Büschen versteckt hatten, bemerkte er nicht. Nach einiger Zeit, die den Hobbits wie Stunden vorkamen, ritt er weiter.

„Das ging noch mal gut!", sagte Sam, „Aber ab jetzt müssen wir vorsichtiger sein."

„Also gut, ich erkläre euch noch mal den Plan. Falls ihr ihn nicht mitbekommen haben solltet, als ich ihn das erste mal erklärt habe." Frodo warf einen anklagenden Blick zu Merry und Pippin, die bei seinem ersten Vortrag damit beschäftigt waren, Frodos Vorratsschrank zu plündern. „Wir werden uns ganz leise an den Nachtwächtern vorbei schleichen, ins Kaufhaus einbrechen und dort nach dem Ring suchen. Wenn wir ihn haben, gehen wir zurück zur Bruchtal GmbH und übergeben den Mikrofilm, der im Ring versteckt ist, Elrond. Habt ihr das alle verstanden?"

„Ähm, na ja, also Frodo", sagte Merry, „Müssen wir das unbedingt heute machen? Wir können doch morgen, wenn es geöffnet ist wiederkommen. Das ist viel weniger Aufwand, nicht so gefährlich und außerdem kommt heute Star Wars im Fernsehen und ich…"

-----------

„Du hast nur nach einer Möglichkeit gesucht, es doch irgendwie einzubauen."

„Natürlich fg"

-----------

„Nein, wir müssen das heute Nacht machen. Es geht ums Prinzip."

Frodo warf Merry noch einen anklagenden Blick zu, der es nun vorzog nichts mehr zu sagen.

Die Vier gingen weiter in Richtung des Kaufhauses und sahen sich bei jedem Geräusch um, um bei einem Nachtwächter sich schnell verstecken zu können. Sie kamen jedoch ohne weitere Zwischenfälle zum Nebeneingang. Dort versuchten sie etwa eine halbe Stunde erfolglos die Alarmanlage auszuschalten, bis es Frodo zu lang dauerte. Er zog sein Laserschwert…

----------

„Nicht schon wieder."

„Stich leuchtet doch blau. Da kann ich doch sagen…"

„Nein, das kannst du nicht! Und wenn du es noch mal machst, erzählt ein anderer weiter."

„Na gut."

-----------

… Er zog Stich und zerschnitt die Kabel, die zur Alarmanlage führten. Was die Hobbits nicht wussten, war, dass die Alarmanlage gar nicht echt gewesen war, sondern nur eine Attrappe. So hatten sie eine ganze halbe Stunde umsonst versucht eine bemalte Pappschachtel mit Knöpfen und Kabeln auszuschalten. Die Geschäftsführung legte, wie schon erwähnt, großen Wert auf Sparmaßnahmen.

Die Vier schlichen nun, bewaffnet mit Taschenlampen, in das Gebäude. Dort sahen sie zu ihrem großen Erstaunen, dass das Licht im ganzen Kaufhaus noch angeschaltet war und die Musik auch noch immer spielte.

„Dabei haben wir extra die Taschenlampen mitgeschleppt, dabei war ich der Meinung wir hätten uns lieber einen kleinen Mitternachtssnack mitnehmen sollen." maulte Pippin.

„Ach das ist doch egal. Dann gehen wir eben in irgendein Geschäft und holen uns da was zu essen, immerhin sind wir hier in einem Kaufhaus." sagte Sam.

In ihrem Staunen darüber, das das Kaufhaus so aussah als ob es geöffnet hätte, bemerkten sie nicht die Gestalt, die sich ihnen näherte…

---------

„Eigentlich wollte ich ja jetzt Jar Jar Binks kommen lassen, aber ich wusste, das würde euch nicht gefallen. gg"

„Ich mach jetzt weiter, sonst kommen noch irgendwelche Raumschiffe vor."

„Sollte das eine Anspielung auf irgendwas sein?"

„Nein, das würde ich nie tun! lol"

--------

… Frodo erkannt ihn sofort. Es war Gandalf, der heute von einer Wolke aus gelben, grünen und blauem Rauch umgeben war.

„Seid ganz ruhig! Vielleicht hat er uns nicht gesehen. Ohne seine Brille ist er doch halb blind", flüsterte Frodo den anderen zu. „Er wird sicher sauer, wenn er erfährt, dass wir den Ring verloren haben."

Aber es war schon zu spät.

„Hallo ihr vier. Ich suche schon die ganze Zeit den Optiker. Als ich gestern bei Saruman war, hat er sich versehentlich auf meine Brille gesetzt, und jetzt brauche ich eine Neue."

„Ach wirklich, Gandalf? Also, wir müssen ganz schnell weiter in, ähm, das neue Geschäft für Töpfe und Pfannen. Sam will da unbedingt hin", sagte Frodo.

„Dann werde ich euch begleiten. Der Optiker ist gleich neben dem Laden zu dem ihr wollt."

Frodo verfluchte sich selbst dafür, dass er vergessen hatte, dass der Optiker gleich daneben war.

Jetzt mussten sie Gandalf auch noch dorthin begleiten, und wenn sie es nicht täten, wäre es auffällig und Gandalf würde vielleicht bemerken, wieso sie wirklich im M.O.R.D.O.R. waren.

Aber der Zauberer war auch nicht gerade unauffällig, da er die ganze Zeit seine Pfeife rauchte und der bunte Rauch würde den Nachtwächtern sicher auffallen.

Schließlich entschied er sich dafür, Gandalf schnell zum Optiker zu bringen. Wenn die Nachtwächter bis jetzt noch nicht auf ihn aufmerksam geworden waren, würden sie ihn in den nächsten paar Minuten auch nicht bemerken.

„Okay Gandalf, aber wir müssen uns beeilen. Merry und Pippin wollen nachher noch in ein ähm Musikgeschäft."

„Dahin kann ich euch doch auch noch begleiten."

„Also, das wäre wirklich nett von dir, aber, ähm, ja genau, das Geschäft hat Hobbitgröße, und du würdest dir nur den Kopf anstoßen."

„Ja da hast du recht. Aber lasst uns erst mal losgehen. Das Kaufhaus schließt sicher bald, und ich will hier nicht eingeschlossen werden. Das ist mir vor ein paar Wochen schon mal passiert, und ich musste die ganze Nacht im Kaufhaus verbringen."

Die Hobbits blickten Gandalf erstaunt an. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass es schon zwei Stunden nach Ladenschluss war.

„Kommt ihr Vier jetzt, wir haben sicher nicht mehr viel Zeit."

„Okay, gehen wir."

Der Zauberer und die vier Hobbits machten sich auf den Weg zum Optiker, sie ahnten jedoch nicht, dass sie verfolgt wurden…

--------

„Seht ihr, keine Raumschiffe. Na ja, vielleicht ist der Verfolger ja ein geschrumpftes Raumschiff. fg"

„Nein wir lassen so was ganz raus. Aber wir sollten noch ein wenig Holz holen, bevor wir weitermachen. Das Lagerfeuer ist fast heruntergebrannt."

„Okay, ich besorg schnell welches, aber wartet auf mich, bis ihr weitererzählt."

„Willst du nicht noch weitermachen?"

„Nö, ich lass euch anderen auch ne Chance. gg"

„Ha ha, wirklich lustig. Ich komm mit, dann können wir mehr Bretter holen."

Zwei der Jugendlichen gingen los, während die anderen am Lagerfeuer warteten, um mit der Geschichte fortfahren zu können.

_Ende Kapitel 1_

Würde mich über Kommis freuen.


	2. Privatdetektiv Gollum

Disclaimer: Alle Personen und Orte sind von Tolkien...

_Kapitel 2:_ _Privatdetektiv Gollum_

Einige Zeit später waren sie, jeder mit Brettern und Ästen beladen, wieder am Lagerfeuer.

„Soll ich weitermachen. Ich lass diesmal Star Wars auch raus, versprochen!"

„Das hältst du nie ein, außerdem war ich noch nicht dran. Du kannst später ja noch mal erzählen."

„Okay."

„Also gut, wo waren wir stehen geblieben? Ach ja, Gandalf und die Hobbits sind auf dem Weg zum Optiker, bemerken jedoch nicht ihren Verfolger."

----------

...Im Eingang eines Geschäfts lauerte ein Privatdetektiv, der von jedem nur Gollum genannt wurde. Niemand wusste genau wieso, oder was sein wirklicher Name war, aber es hatte noch niemand gewagt, ihn danach zu fragen. Er wurde immer wütend, wenn man Dinge aus seiner Vergangenheit erfahren wollte und begann dann oft, Selbstgespräche zu führen.

Im Moment beschattete er vier Hobbits. Sein Auftraggeber hatte ihn dafür engagiert, den Mikrofilm zu besorgen. Gollum hatte bis jetzt erfahren, dass sich der Mikrofilm im Besitz der Hobbits befand und in einem Ring versteckt war. Nun musste er nur noch erfahren wo sie den Ring versteckt hielten, um ihn dann an seinen Auftraggeber übergeben zu können.

Er sah, dass sich die Hobbits mit einem älteren Mann trafen und vermutete, dass es sich bei ihm um einen Kontaktmann handelte. Die Hobbits würden ihn sicher zu dem Mikrofilm führen, um ihn dann weiterzugeben. Dies musste Gollum verhindern, da es sich bei dem älteren Mann um Gandalf, einen bekannten Zauberer, handelte. Es würde sich wesentlich schwieriger gestalten den Mikrofilm von ihm zu entwenden als von den Hobbits.

Gollum war sich sicher, wenn er die Vier in ein Delikatessengeschäft locken könnte, wäre es ein leichtes an den Mikrofilm zu gelangen.

Als die Hobbits und der Zauberer weitergingen folgte der Detektiv ihnen unauffällig, jedoch in einem Abstand, der kurz genug war, um die Gespräche zu verfolgen.

Der Zauberer dachte anscheinend, dass das Kaufhaus noch geöffnet war, und seine Begleiter korrigierten ihn nicht. Gollum war sich sicher, dass es sich dabei um einen Code handelte und fluchte innerlich um nicht bemerkt zu werden. Beim Lösen von Codes war er schon immer schlecht gewesen…

------------

„Willst du noch ewig so über Gollum weiterschwafeln? Es fehlt ein wenig Action!"

„Das kommt ja bald. Außerdem willst du doch nur, dass Star Wars irgendwie eingebaut wird."

„Wie kommst du den darauf? gg"

„Kann ich jetzt weitermachen?"

„Ja, aber bau bitte etwas Action ein."

-------------

… Plötzlich explodierte die Bombe, die im Keller versteckt gewesen war, und das Kaufhaus wurde dem Erdboden gleich gemacht. Ende.

-------------

„Ha ha, wie lustig, so hab ich das nicht gemeint."

„Nicht? fg Okay dann erzähl ich anders weiter."

-------------

…Er folgte den Fünf durch das halbe Kaufhaus, wobei es nicht schwer war, da der Zauberer ständig ich Rauch gehüllt war, der ihm auch einige Meter folgte. Der Rauch stammte von einer Pfeife und wechselte ständig die Farbe. Mittlerweile war er von einer lila-grünen Wolke eingehüllt.

Dann spürte Gollum, wie ein paar Tropfen auf ihn vielen. Er tat dies im ersten Moment als Sinnestäuschung ab, da es in Kaufhäusern ja bekanntlich nicht regnet, doch nur Sekunden später hatte er das Gefühl, unter einem Wasserfall zu stehen. Der Rauch aus Gandalfs Pfeife hatte die Sprenkelanlage ausgelöst und einige Minuten konnte man vor lauter Wasser kaum die Hand vor Augen sehen.

Nachdem die Sprenkelanlage ausgegangen war, stellte Gollum fest, dass er die Hobbits und den Zauberer verloren hatte. Fluchend watete er durch das kniehohe Wasser und machte sich auf die Suche nach ihnen…

--------------

„Episode Gollum vorerst beendet. Wer will jetzt weitermachen?"

„Ich mach das! Ihr anderen wart ja alle schon dran. Mal nachdenken, wie mach ich weiter?"

„Wenn du's nicht weißt, kann ich ja noch ne Weile erzählen."

„Nein, nein, mir ist was Gutes eingefallen."

---------------

…Die Hobbits hatten die Gunst der Stunde genutzt, um Gandalf abzuhängen. Dies war allerdings nicht sehr schwer, da ihm sein Hut, der völlig durchweicht war, über die Augen hing und er ohne Brille sowieso kaum was erkennen konnte. Sie waren erst in einen Eingang geflüchtet, um dann, als sie sicher waren, dass Gandalf sie nicht sehen konnte, alle Geschäfte aufzusuchen, wo sie den Ring verloren haben könnten.

„Ich weiß wir können den Ring sicher nicht dort verloren haben, aber ich bin der Meinung wir sollten erstmal ins MfA (Mode für Abenteurer) gehen. Wir sind total nass, und wir holen uns sicher eine Erkältung, wenn wir weiter so durch die Gegend laufen", sagte Merry.

„Das ist ne gute Idee." Pippin nickte. „Dann hinterlassen wir auch keine Spuren." Fügte er schnell hinzu, nachdem er Frodos zweifelnden Blick gesehen hatte.

„Ich weiß nicht. Das wäre doch Diebstahl, wir können so was nicht tun."

„Wieso nicht, wir sind doch sowieso schon Kriminelle, da wir hier eingebrochen sind."

„Das war kein wirklicher Einbruch. Außerdem wollen wir nur etwas zurückholen, was wir verloren haben."

Nachdem Sam dem Vorschlag jedoch auch zustimmte, gab sich Frodo schließlich geschlagen und die Vier machten sich auf den Weg.

Als sie gegen die Strömung in Richtung MfA wateten, das Wasser floss langsam ab, hörten sie auf einmal Stimmen.

Frodo zerrte die anderen schnell in einen Eingang, damit die Personen, die ihnen entgegenkamen sie nicht bemerkten. Dies wäre jedoch nicht nötig gewesen, da die beiden sowieso nicht auf ihre Umgebung achteten.

Die beiden Personen waren Arwen, eine bekannte Millionärstochter, die ihre Zeit damit verbrachte, mit ihrer Freundin Eowyn auf Shoppingtouren in ganz Mittelerde zu gehen und mit ihrem Pferd die Ländereien ihres Vaters unsicher machte, und Aragorn, der neu gewählte Präsident von Gondor.

Arwen ging voran und Aragorn, der mit zahllosen Taschen und Schachteln beladen war folgte ihr.

„Arwen findest du, dass es eine gute Idee ist, jetzt noch weiter einkaufen zu gehen? M.O.R.D.O.R. hat doch schon längst geschlossen."

„Ich darf jederzeit hier herein, da ich eine Platinmitgliedskarte habe."

„Bei den Massen, die du einkaufst, kein Wunder." murmelte Aragorn.

„Hast du grade was gesagt?"

„Aber nein, Schatz."

„Doch, ich hab das genau gehört! Du willst nicht mit mir einkaufen gehen!"

„Du weißt doch, dass ich dich auf deinen Shoppingtouren nicht so gern begleite und…"

„Willst du damit sagen, dass du auf meine Gesellschaft lieber verzichtest?" Arwen sah ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an.

„Aber das habe ich doch gar nicht gemeint."

„Was hast du dann gemeint?" sagte sie, wobei sie anfing, zu schluchzen.

„Ich wollte doch nur sagen, dass du vielleicht besser mit Eowyn gehen solltest."

„Ach, so ist das!" rief Arwen aufgebracht.

„Was habe ich den jetzt schon wieder gesagt?" fragte Aragorn nun leicht verzweifelt.

„Du willst also lieber mit Eowyn zum shoppen gehen. Ich wusste es!" Dann brach sie in Tränen aus.

„Aber Schatz, das stimmt doch gar nicht! Ich gehe viel lieber mit dir, wirklich!"

„Also wenn das so ist, dann können wir noch in ein paar Geschäfte gehen, oder?"

„Wenn es dich glücklich macht."

Arwen grinste. Sie hatte es wieder einmal geschafft. Männer waren ja so leicht zu beeinflussen.

Nachdem die beiden außer Sichtweite waren, verließen die Hobbits den Eingang und machten sich weiter auf den Weg zum MfA. Dort angekommen sahen sie jedoch, dass dort bereits jemand war…

------------

„Also gut, wer will jetzt die Geschichte fortführen?"

„Ich finde wir sollten Obi Wan Kenobi vorkommen lassen."

„Das haben wir doch schon abgelehnt."

„War ja nur ein Vorschlag. Aber ich will trotzdem weitermachen, seid ihr damit einverstanden?"

„Okay, aber lass es raus."

„Was denn? fg Keine Panik, ich halt mich zurück."

-------------

… Dieser Jemand war Boromir, der Sohn des ehemaligen Präsidenten Denethor. Nach einem Skandal, in dem es um die illegale Benutzung eines Palantir ging, war dieser zurückgetreten. Im der darauf folgenden Wahl zum neuen Präsidenten hatte Boromir gegen Aragorn verloren.

Die Hobbits konnten durch das Schaufenster beobachten, wie Boromir mit einem Schwert auf eine Puppe einschlug, die genauso wie Aragorn gekleidet war.

Pippin grinste. „Er kann seine Wahlniederlage anscheinend nur schwer verkraften."

Merry stimmte ihm zu. „Vielleicht sollten wir ihm sagen, wo das Original hingegangen ist."

„Das wäre sicher lustig anzuschauen."

„Seid nicht so gemein." sagte Frodo.

„Lass uns doch." antwortete Pippin.

„Ihr wisst doch, dass wir eigentlich unbemerkt bleiben wollen. Es ist schon schlimm genug, dass uns Gandalf gesehen hat."

„Ach, der hat uns sicher schon vergessen. Aber du hast Recht, warten wir hier draußen bis Boromir wieder weg ist." sagte Sam.

Die Hobbits versteckten sich hinter einigen Blumentöpfen und als Boromir nach einer Weile gegangen war, gingen sie ins MfA, um sich neu einzukleiden.

Als sie wieder gehen wollten sahen sie, dass eine große Gestalt draußen auf sie wartete.

„Ich habe mich also doch nicht getäuscht, als ich dachte, ich hätte jemanden gesehen. Was machen vier Hobbits ganz allein nach Ladenschluss hier im M.O.R.D.O.R?"

„Oh, hallo Boromir. Schön dich zu sehen", sagte Frodo, „Was machst du denn hier?"

„Tu nicht so erstaunt. Was macht ihr hier, und ich frage nicht noch einmal."

„Ähm, also wir wollten nur ein paar Sachen einkaufen gehen."

„Nach Ladenschluss? Das glaube ich nicht. Solltet ihr nicht eigentlich den Ring zu Elrond bringen und nicht hier herumschleichen?"

„Wir haben einen guten Grund um hier zu sein. Der Ring ist nämlich…" rief Pippin, Sam konnte ihm jedoch noch rechtzeitig den Mund zu halten, bevor er noch mehr verriet.

„Was ist mit dem Ring?" fragte Boromir.

Bevor irgendjemand noch etwas sagen konnte, erschienen plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts zwei Nachtwächter und kamen auf die fünf zu.

Die Hobbits blieben wie erstarrt stehen, Boromir jedoch zog sein Schwert.

„Lauft, und bringt den Ring weg." rief Boromir und lief auf die Nachtwächter zu.

Sie erwachten aus ihrer Starre und fingen an zu laufen, wobei sie keinen Blick zurück warfen und nur das Klirren von Schwertern hörten…

-----------

„Das war's erst mal von mir. Und ich hab Star Wars nicht eingebaut."

„Wir sind stolz auf dich. gg"

„Ha ha, macht euch nicht über mich lustig."

„Machen wir doch gar nicht."

„Wir sollten noch Holz nachlegen."

Sie warfen noch ein paar Scheite ins Feuer, dann mussten sie noch entscheiden, wer mit der Geschichte fortfahren sollte.

_Ende Kapitel 2_


	3. 4 Hobbits im Musikladen

Disclaimer: Wie in den anderen Kapiteln.

Vielen Dank an meine Beta!

_Kapitel 3: 4 Hobbits im Musikladen_

„Ich mache jetzt weiter, sonst verunstaltet ihr noch die Geschichte."

„Nächstes Mal darfst du nur nicht anfangen, und dann brauche ich die Geschichte auch nicht zu ‚verunstalten'. Meine Verbesserungsvorschläge sind doch nur gut gemeint. gg"

„Ihr beiden solltet aufhören, zu diskutieren und weitererzählen."

„Schon gut, ich mach ja weiter. Aber wir brauchen nun mal unsere Diskussionen. fg"

-

… „Glaubt ihr, er hat es geschafft?" fragte Merry, nachdem sie durchs halbe Kaufhaus gerannt waren, um den Nachtwächtern zu entkommen.

„Natürlich, oder, Frodo?" sagte Pippin und sah Frodo fragend an.

„Ich denke schon." antwortete dieser, wobei er aber auch Sams zweifelnden Blick bemerkte.

„Kommt jetzt, wir müssen weitersuchen, aber lasst uns vorsichtiger sein."

Die Vier gingen in Richtung des Musikladens und kamen dort auch ohne weitere Zwischenfälle an. Nachdem sie das ganze Geschäft durchsucht hatten, wobei sie den Ring nicht gefunden hatten, beschloss Frodo nun weiter ins Kochgeräteparadies zu gehen.

Es bereitete ihm und Sam einige Schwierigkeiten Merry und Pippin von den Instrumenten zu trennen und sie davon zu überzeugen, keine CDs mitzunehmen.

„Bitte Frodo, das ist die neue CD von Eowyn! Die muss ich haben." sagte Pippin.

„Aber du kannst doch nichts stehlen!" rief Frodo.

„Wir haben schließlich auch die Kleidung nicht bezahlt, also was soll's."

„Pippin, das ist falsch. Außerdem kann man das nicht vergleichen!" Frodo wurde leicht verzweifelt.

„Ich denke schon. Und eigentlich brauche ich die CD, um michähm, zu verteidigen, genau! Ich muss mich doch gegen die Nachtwächter zur Wehr setzen können!"

Frodo blickte Pippin ungläubig an. „Du brauchst eine CD, um dich zu verteidigen?"

„Natürlich, wenn sie noch mal kommen, dann werfe ich die CD einfach in eine Ecke und sie werden denken, da wäre noch jemand und werden ganz verwirrt sein", antwortete Pippin mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Na gut, aber nur die Eine. Komm, wir sollten Sam dabei helfen, Merry die Gitarre abzunehmen."

„Ich denke, mittlerweile hat er beschlossen, das Saxophon mitzunehmen."

„Mitnehmen?"

„Beruhig dich, war doch nur ein Scherz."

„Das hoffe ich."

Die beiden gingen zu Sam, der vergeblich versuchte, Merry auszureden auf dem Schlagzeug zu spielen.

„Sie werden uns hören! Bitte sei doch vernünftig!"

„Das Geschäft ist doch schalldicht. Draußen kann uns keiner hören."

„Aber was ist, wenn sie es doch tun? Dann werden sie uns erwischen!"

„Werden sie schon nicht und jetzt beruhige dich endlich. Oh, hallo Pippin, wieso grinst du so?"

„Schau mal!"

„Ist das etwa…"

„Ja genau! Komm mit, wir hören sie uns gleich an!"

Merry und Pippin wollten in Richtung CD-Player laufen, doch sie wurden von Frodo festgehalten.

„Wir haben Wichtigeres zu tun! Der Ring hat höchste Priorität!"

„Aber das ist die neue CD von Eowyn, Frodo!" sagte Merry. „Und weder Pippin noch ich haben den Ring verloren also…"

„Ihr beiden kommt jetzt mit! Und keinen Widerspruch!"

Pippin und Merry sahen sich an. Wenn Frodo in dieser Stimmung war, wollten sie lieber nicht mit ihm diskutieren.

„Okay, wir kommen ja schon." sagten die beiden wie aus einem Mund.

Dann gingen die Hobbits weiter zum Kochgeräteparadies. Sie wurden jedoch beobachtet, doch dieses Mal war es nicht Gollum. Die Gestalt im schwarzen Umhang blickte auf den Bildschirm des PalantirÜberwachungssystems und lächelte.

„Sie haben also den Mikrofilm verloren, wie interessant."…

-

„Das erinnert mich irgendwie an unsere Aufenthalte in den CD-Läden."

„Ja, nur das wir nichts klauen."

„Aber es dauert immer ewig, dich von den CDs wegzuschleifen."

„Ihr habt mich erwischt. gg Ich mach weiter okay?"

-

... Die Hobbits jedoch wussten nichts vom Überwachungssystem und dachten sie hätten alles, zusammen mit der Alarmanlage, ausgeschaltet.

Als sie fast am Kochgeräteparadies angekommen waren, hörten sie eine Stimme. Sie bewegten sich lautlos weiter und konnten nach kurzer Zeit den Besitzer der Stimme ausmachen. Es war Eomer, der ein Selbstgespräch führte und sich dabei über seine Schwester beklagte.

„Wieso mache ich das eigentlich? Ich habe besseres zu tun, schließlich bin ich ein wichtiger Politiker! Aber nein, meine kleine Schwester sitzt den ganzen Tag herum, wenn sie nicht gerade im Studio ist, um ihre neue CD aufzunehmen oder mit Arwen shoppen geht. Oder sie muss ein Interview halten und ich darf dann ihre Garderobe für den nächsten Auftritt abholen und die Poster aufhängen. Wie schafft sie es nur, mich immer wieder zu überreden?"

Während Eomer immer weiter redete, flüsterte Merry leise: „Das ist doch Eomer, oder? Eowyns Bruder. Glaubst du, wir könnten ihn fragen ob er uns ein Autogram von ihr besorgen kann?"

„Vielleicht, los fragen wir ihn!"

„Seid ihr verrückt? Das könnt ihr nicht machen! Es haben schon zu viele bemerkt, dass wir hier sind!", flüsterte Frodo.

Er und Sam konnten die beiden gerade noch davon abhalten auf Eomer zuzulaufen, der sie noch nicht bemerkt hatte, da er damit beschäftigt war ein Plakat aufzuhängen.

Plötzlich ertönte ein lautes Fiepen. Frodo schrak zusammen und war sich sicher, dass man sie entdeckt hatte, doch es war nur Eomers Handy.

„Wer ruft mich um die Zeit noch an? Oh nein, was will sie jetzt schon wieder?", sagte er, „Hallo Schwesterherz ich bin gerade dabei… nein, das habe ich noch nicht, aber… dafür habe ich jetzt keine Zeit mehr, ich muss doch noch… hör auf, zu weinen; Das wirkt bei mir nicht… jetzt hör doch auf… bitte… okay, okay ich mach das gleich, wenn ich alle Plakate aufgehängt habe, versprochen."

Eomer schüttelte den Kopf. Jetzt durfte er auch noch einen Sattel besorgen, der farblich zu Eowyns neuer Reitkleidung passte. Er fragte sich, wie sie es immer wieder schaffte, ihn dazu zu bringen das zu tun, was sie wollte.

Zur gleichen Zeit legte Eowyn den Hörer auf. Sie grinste über das ganze Gesicht. Arwens Trick funktionierte besser als sie erwartet hatte.

Nachdem Frodo Merry und Pippin davon überzeugt hatte, nicht zu Eomer zu gehen (Er hatte den beiden dafür Konzertkarten für Eowyns nächstes Konzert versprochen), machten sie sich leise weiter auf den Weg zum Kochgeräteparadies. Sie wurden von Eomer nicht bemerkt und kamen einige Minuten später an ihrem Ziel an.

Dort suchte sie alles ab, aber sie fanden keine Spur von dem Ring. Danach beschlossen sie ins Delikatessengeschäft zu gehen. Zum einen waren sie dort gewesen und hätten den Ring theoretisch dort verlieren können, obwohl sich Frodo sicher war, ihn danach noch gehabt zu haben und zum anderen waren die Vier einer Meinung, dass es Zeit für einen kleinen Imbiss wäre…

-

„Das könnten genauso gut mein Bruder und ich sein. Ich kann ihn auch immer überzeugen, das zu tun, was ich will."

„Geschwister sind manchmal ganz praktisch."

„Ja, aber oft nerven sie auch."

„Da hast du Recht. Wie wäre es, wenn ich weitermache. Detektiv Gollum braucht eine zweite Chance! fg"

-

... Das Wasser war mittlerweile abgelaufen. Gollum hatte einige Zeit damit verbracht seine Kleidung wieder trocken zu bekommen, doch nun war er wieder auf der Suche nach den Hobbits.

Er war sich sicher, dass sein Auftraggeber sie mithilfe des PalantirÜberwachungssystems schon entdeckt hatte, aber er zog die altmodische Art der Verfolgung den modernen Geräten vor. Einige Zeit später hörte er zwei der Nachtwächter darüber sprechen, dass sie fünf Einbrecher gesehen hatten. Vier waren entkommen und den fünften hatten sie eingesperrt. Das konnten nur Gandalf und die Hobbits sein dachte er und machte sich auf den Weg zum Arrest. Dort wollte er sich die Informationen über den Mikrofilm von dem Gefangenen besorgen.

Als er am Arrest ankam, sah er, dass das Schloss aufgebrochen worden war, und der Gefangene fliehen konnte. Der Detektiv fluchte leise, dann versuchte er Spuren von der ausgebrochenen Person zu finden. Denn so würde er sicher auch an den Mikrofilm gelangen.

Nachdem er jedoch keine Spuren entdecken konnte, ging er wieder zurück.

Nach einigen Überlegungen beschloss er, zum Optiker zu gehen, da der Zauberer davon gesprochen hatte. Die Falle im Delikatessengeschäft konnte er ja stellen, nachdem er die Hobbits wieder gefunden hatte.

Auf dem Weg zu Optiker, sah er Gandalf in seine Richtung laufen. Gollum grinste, da hatte seine Intuition ihn nicht getäuscht. Gandalf war nicht mehr in Rauch gehüllt, da sein gesamter Pfeifentabak durchnässt war, und er ihn somit nicht mehr anzünden konnte. Doch auch so war es für den Detektiv kein Problem ihm zu folgen, denn Gandalf murmelte ständig vor sich hin.

Nachdem er ihm einige Zeit gefolgt war, merkte er, dass er auf diesem Weg die Hobbits nicht finden würde, da Gandalf anscheinend nicht wusste, wo er sich genau befand oder wo er hinlief. Dies konnte allerdings auch ein geschicktes Ablenkungsmanöver sein, doch dieses Risiko musste er eingehen, wenn er die Hobbits schnell finden wollte.

Dann ging er zum Delikatessengeschäft und bereitete die Falle vor. Gollum hatte festgestellt, dass die Hobbits dort noch nicht gewesen waren und er war sich sicher, dass sie noch dorthin gehen würden.

Bei seinen Nachforschungen hatte er herausgefunden, dass die Vier jedes Mal, wenn sie sich im M.O.R.D.O.R. befanden dort etwas aßen.

Nach kurzer Zeit hatte er alles vorbereitet und wartete in seinem Versteck auf das Eintreffen seiner Opfer…

-

„Wieder eine kleine Episode von Gollum. Und wie wird es weitergehen?"

„Das werde ich euch erzählen. Aber ich werde nicht mit Gollum weitermachen."

„Gut, das verbiete ich dir hiermit. gg"

„Ach, vielleicht doch… aber nein, ich hab eine andere Idee. fg"

-

… Nachdem die vier Hobbits schon die Hälfte des Weges zum Delikatessengeschäft zurückgelegt hatten, blieb Frodo auf ein mal stehen.

„Wartet mal kurz, könnt ihr das auch riechen?" fragte Frodo.

Auch die anderen stoppten und versuchten festzustellen, was Frodo riechen konnte.

„Aber das ist doch nicht möglich! Frodo, ist das nicht Bilbos berühmtes Pilzragout?" fragte Sam.

„Ja, es riecht jedenfalls danach! Kommt, lasst uns herausfinden ob es wirklich Pilzragout ist", sagte Frodo und die Vier folgten dem Geruch.

Sie kamen in einen relativ abgelegenen Teil des Kaufhauses und standen dann vor einem kleinen Restaurant. Auf dem Schild davor stand: ‚Bilbos Spezialitäten'

„Wollte Bilbo nicht eine Seereise machen? Wieso hat er denn jetzt Restaurant?", fragte Pippin, und Frodo zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Lasst uns hineingehen. Ich sterbe schon vor Hunger!", sagte Merry und die Hobbits traten durch die Tür.

Als sie drinnen waren, mussten sie erst einmal tief durchatmen, denn was sie dort sehen konnten, verschlug ihnen die Sprache. Dort waren Dutzende verschiedener Gerichte, viele von ihnen enthielten Pilze, auf verschiedenen Tischen verteilt. Zwischen den Tischen lief Bilbo hektisch hin und her.

„Bilbo? Was machst du denn hier?", fragte Frodo.

„Frodo, bist du das? Und du hast auch Sam, Merry und Pippin mitgebracht, wie schön! Ich wollte dir schon längst schreiben, dass ich hier ein Restaurant eröffnet habe, aber ich bin leider nie dazu gekommen. Wollt ihr nicht etwas essen? Eben haben einige Gäste abgesagt, und das gute Essen darf doch nicht verkommen!"

Das ließen sich die vier Hobbits nicht zweimal sagen, und stürzten sich sofort auf das Essen.

Nachdem die Vier mit Bilbos Hilfe, der auch eine kleine Stärkung nach dem Kochen vertragen konnte, das ganze Essen restlos aufgegessen hatten, wollte Frodo dann wissen, wieso Bilbo nicht auf seiner Seereise war, zu der er schon vor einigen Monaten aufgebrochen war.

„Ach, weißt du", antwortete er, „Ich war schon auf dem Schiff, aber als ich dann erfahren habe, was es dort zu essen gibt, bin ich sofort zum Schiffskoch gegangen um ein paar Verbesserungsvorschläge zu machen. Er hat das aber nicht richtig hinbekommen, also, hab ich dann das Kochen übernommen. Und so bin ich dann auf die Idee zu einem eigenen Restaurant gekommen. Und was hältst du davon?"

„Es ist wirklich toll, Bilbo. Ich glaube, wir kommen in nächster Zeit öfter zum Essen her. Aber wir müssen jetzt leider weiter. Bis bald Bilbo."

„Auf Wiedersehen und kommt bald mal wieder vorbei. Ich mache dann auch wieder das Pilzragout extra für euch."

„Also, wenn du willst, dann können wir auch jetzt noch ein bisschen bleiben", sagte Pippin.

„Nein, wir müssen jetzt los. Komm schon!" sagte Frodo und zog Pippin mit sich.

Nach diesem ‚kleinen' Imbiss machten sie sich weiter auf die Suche nach dem Ring. Frodo war eingefallen, dass sie auch im Sportgeschäft gewesen waren und dorthin waren sie nun unterwegs…

-

„Ich habe jetzt auch Hunger bekommen."

„Ich auch, was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir etwas essen, bevor wir weitererzählen."

„Gute Idee. Wir könnten doch jetzt die Würstchen grillen."

Sie holten die Grillsachen aus einer Tasche und setzten sich wieder ans Feuer.

_Ende Kapitel 3_

Okay, wenn ich bald mal keine Kommis bekomme, werd ich die Story löschen...


	4. Das Nachtwächtertreffen

Disclaimer: Alle Personen und Orte die vorkommen gehören nicht mir. Ich hab sie mir nur ausgeliehen.

vampiry: Danke, danke, danke! Ich dachte schon, niemand hier würde die Story lesen. Hab mich echt über deine Kommis gefreut! Kannst gern noch mehr schreiben :D Ich würde ja ne HP Story anfangen, aber da ich grad an mehreren Sachen gleichzeitig schreibe hab ich nicht die Zeit dazu...

Vielen Dank an meine Beta, die alle meine Fehler erträgt ohne auszuflippen... gg

_Kapitel 4: Das Nachtwächtertreffen_

„Nach dieser kleinen Stärkung können wir ja weitermachen."

„Ja, ich bin schon gespannt, wie es weitergeht. Wer will jetzt weitermachen?"

„Ich hätte schon ne gute Idee. Ihr braucht nicht so zu schauen, ich lass es diesmal auch raus."

„Das glaub ich dir irgendwie nicht… fg"

-

… „Ich sollte die Nachtwächter zu mir rufen. Sie werden den Mikrofilm sicher schneller finden als die Hobbits." dachte die vermummte Gestalt. Dann ging er zu einem kleinen Knopf, der bedrohlich blinkte. Eine Hand kam unter dem Umhang hervor und drückte den Knopf, woraufhin alle Nachtwächter das Signal bekamen, zurück zur Zentrale zu gehen. Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, während er auf das Eintreffen seiner Untergebenen wartete.

Die Hobbits waren unterdessen fast beim Sportgeschäft angekommen, als sie Schreie hörten, was kurz darauf von einem lauten Klirren begleitet wurde.

„Frodo, was war das?" fragte Sam.

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich hoffe, dass es nicht schon wieder die Nachtwächter sind. Sie dürfen uns nicht finden!", antwortete Frodo.

„Vielleicht sollten diesmal zwei von uns Wache stehen. Dann kann uns niemand überraschen."

„Das ist eine gute Idee, Sam. Merry, Pippin, ihr beide bleibt hier, und wenn ihr etwas Verdächtiges bemerkt, gebt ihr uns Bescheid, okay?"

„Hmm, was?", sagte Merry.

„Ihr sollt Wache halten… Was habt ihr da?", fragte Frodo.

„Äh, nichts!", antwortete Pippin schnell und versteckte etwas hinter seinem Rücken.

„Zeig mir was du hinter deinem Rücken hast! Sofort!"

„Wirklich, ich hab nichts, sieh her", sagte Pippin und hielt Frodo seine Hände hin.

„Du hast es ja auch eben Merry gegeben, denkt ihr ich würde das nicht bemerken? Merry, zeig mir was du hast."

„Aber…", begann Merry.

„Ich will sehen was ihr vor mir versteckt! Auf der Stelle!" Frodo musste sich sehr beherrschen nicht loszuschreien, aber er wusste, dass man sie sonst entdecken würde.

„Okay, aber du darfst es uns nicht wegnehmen", sagte Merry und gab Frodo ein kleines Buch.

„Was ist das?", fragte Frodo, „Und woher habt ihr es?"

„Also, das hat Eomer verloren. Wir dachten, da steht zufällig Eowyns Handynummer drin und wir könnten sie um ein Autogramm bitten, aber…", Merry begann zu kichern.

„Aber was?", hakte Frodo nach.

„Es ist Eomers Tagebuch. Du solltest mal lesen was er schreibt, das ist so lustig", antwortete nun Pippin.

„Das werden wir zurückgeben, sobald wir den Ring wiederhaben. Ihr beide werdet euch jetzt hier hinstellen und schauen ob ein Nachtwächter kommt! Und wenn das der Fall sein sollte, werdet ihr sofort zu Sam und mir kommen und uns warnen. Habt ihr das verstanden?", sagte Frodo.

Die beiden nickten nur zur Antwort und sahen zu, wie Frodo und Sam um die Ecke gingen.

„Ich frag mich, wieso er so sauer ist? Das liegt doch sicher nicht nur daran, dass er den Ring verloren hat", sagte Merry.

„Nein, es liegt sicher daran, dass er heute Abend ‚Gute Hobbits, Schlechte Hobbits' verpasst hat", antwortete Pippin mit einem Grinsen.

„Er schaut sich das an? Damit können wir ihn sicher herrlich aufziehen."

„Das würde ich an deiner Stelle besser lassen. Ich hab das letzte Woche gemacht und mir klingeln jetzt noch die Ohren von seinem ‚kleinen' Ausbruch."

„Wenn du meinst. Hey, was hältst du von einem kleinen Imbiss? Ich hätte schon wieder Hunger und hier ganz in der Nähe ist doch das Delikatessengeschäft."

„Meinst du nicht, wir sollten lieber hier bleiben und aufpassen?"

„Das können wir doch auch später noch machen."

„Okay, dann mal los."

Während sich Merry und Pippin auf den Weg zum Delikatessengeschäft machten, wo Gollum schon auf sie wartete, standen Frodo und Sam vor dem Sportgeschäft und zögerten noch hinein zu gehen. Denn sie konnten dort drinnen drei Personen ausmachen. Zwei von ihnen stritten sich lautstark und gingen mit Schwertern aufeinander los. Die dritte nutzte die Zeit, um sich die Bikinis genauer anzusehen…

-

„Seht ihr, ich kann mich zurückhalten, wenn ich will. lol"

„Okay, wir haben's gemerkt, aber ich glaube das schaffst du nicht noch mal. fg"

„Wenn du davon so überzeugt bist, werd ich's vermutlich wirklich nicht noch mal schaffen. gg"

„Ich unterbreche eure wirklich sinnvolle Unterhaltung ja nur ungern, aber wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt, dann mache ich jetzt weiter, okay?"

„Nö, hat keiner was dagegen."

„Also, dann erzähl ich euch, was weiter passiert ist…"

-

…„Hey Frodo, wieso streiten sich Boromir und Aragorn? Ich dachte immer die beiden wären gute Freunde."

„Ich denke, Boromir kann seine Wahlniederlage nicht verkraften und deswegen wirft er Aragorn vor, er hätte die Wahl manipuliert."

„Ich dachte immer, Denethor wäre Präsident."

„Sam, du solltest wirklich mehr Nachrichten schauen, wie ich."

„Ich dachte du siehst dir nur ‚Gute Hobbits, Schlechte Hobbits' an und…" weiter kam Sam nicht, denn er wurde von einem wütenden Blick Frodos gestoppt.

„Wir sollten jetzt wirklich reingehen und nach dem Ring suchen. Komm mit."

Frodo wartete Sams Antwort nicht ab, sondern öffnete sofort die Ladentür und trat ein, wobei er versuchte nicht bemerkt zu werden. Dies war jedoch nicht sonderlich schwer, da Aragorn und Boromir nicht auf ihre Umgebung achteten und Arwen dabei war, jeden Bikini, der ihr in die Hände fiel, anzuprobieren. Mittlerweile hatte sie sich schon dazu entschlossen neun davon zu kaufen. Bei zwölf weiteren war sie noch unentschlossen.

Während Arwen gerade mit einem blauen Bikini mit blassrosa Blumen in der Umkleide verschwand, waren Aragorn und Boromir gerade dabei den jeweils anderen auf ein Laufband zu drängen um einen Vorteil zu erhalten.

„Du dämlicher Betrüger! Du hast die Wahl nur gewonnen, weil du heimlich die Ergebnisse vertauscht hast!", schrie Boromir, während er mit seinem Schwert auf Aragorns Arm zielte. Dieser wich jedoch geschickt aus.

„Das brauchte ich gar nicht, da die Leute alle dachten, du würdest deine Entscheidungen treffen, nachdem du eine Münze geworfen hast." Aragorn startete einen Gegenangriff.

„Aber das haben alle auch nur geglaubt, nachdem du dieses Gerücht verbreitet hattest!"

Boromir parierte und versuchte eine Lücke in Aragorns Verteidigung zu finden.

„Wieso denken das eigentlich alle?"

„Vielleicht weil es stimmt?"

„Wie kannst du es wagen?", schrie Aragorn und versuchte einen Treffer auf Boromirs Brust zu landen. Er konnte den Hieb im letzten Moment noch abfangen.

„Ach, du bist zu empfindlich, außerdem könntest du deinen Betrug ruhig zugeben!"

„Aber das habe ich nicht!", Aragorn traf Boromir in diesem Moment so hart, dass dieser stolperte und rückwärts gegen ein Regal fiel. Es wurde dadurch umgeworfen und riss einen Teil der Kleiderständer mit sich, zu denen Arwen gerade unterwegs war.

„Was zum Teufel? Aragorn, komm sofort hierher!", schrie sie.

„Ähm, was willst du denn, Schatz?"

„Kannst du mir bitteschön erklären, wieso du mich beim einkaufen störst?"

„Also, ich… ich wollte wirklich nicht…"

„Kannst du dich nicht zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt prügeln?" Arwen war sehr gereizt, und wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre Aragorn mittlerweile nur noch ein Häufchen Asche gewesen.

„Das war nicht meine Absicht und…"

„Und wieso hast du hier alles umwerfen müssen?"

„Aber das war doch nicht ich, sondern…"

„Jetzt gibst du auch noch anderen die Schuld, dass du alles umwirfst? Das hast du doch nur gemacht, weil du nicht mit mir einkaufen willst!" Arwen hatte wieder Tränen in den Augen.

„Nein, Schatz! Ich gehe liebend gern mit dir einkaufen! Komm, wir gehen in dieses Geschäft, von dem du mir letzte Woche erzählt hast."

„Und es macht dir wirklich nichts aus?"

„Aber nein."

Auf Arwens Gesicht war nun ein triumphierendes Lächeln zu sehen, was Aragorn jedoch nicht bemerkte, da er gerade dabei war, einige Kleiderständer aus dem Weg zu räumen.

Boromir, der dem Gespräch stillschweigend gefolgt war, grinste auch.

„Mit jemandem der total unterm Pantoffel ist, muss ich mich nicht weiter anlegen. Er hat schon genug Probleme", dachte er.

Unterdessen hatten die zwei Hobbits unbemerkt das gesamte Geschäft durchsucht, hatten aber nicht die geringste Spur des Ringes gefunden. Daraufhin kehrten sie dorthin zurück, wo sie sich von Merry und Pippin getrennt hatten, doch diese waren noch immer nicht zurückgekehrt…

-

„Ich mach jetzt weiter! Oder will wer anders?"

„Schon okay, mach du nur."

„Also dann…"

-

Die Nachtwächter waren mittlerweile alle in der Zentrale angekommen und saßen an einem runden Tisch verteilt, sodass sie alle die Gestalt sehen konnten. Der Vermummte hatte ihnen jedoch den Rücken zugedreht und beobachtete auf dem Bildschirm wie Merry und Pippin dem Delikatessengeschäft immer näher kamen. Doch er wurde dabei von einem der Nachtwächter unterbrochen, nennen wir ihn der Einfachheit halber Bill.

„Ähm Boss, wieso haben Sie uns herbestellt? Wir sollen doch eigentlich das M.O.R.D.O.R. bewachen und außerdem werden die Pferde unruhig, wenn niemand bei ihnen ist", sagte Bill.

„Im Bewachen seid ihr ja anscheinend nicht zu gebrauchen. Es sind heute Nacht einige Unbefugte hier eingedrungen und euren Gefangenen habt ihr auch entwischen lassen", antwortete die Gestalt.

„Was! Wirklich? Aber das mit dem Gefangenen ist nicht unsere Schuld. Unser Vertrag sichert uns eine halbe Stunde Kaffeepause zu, und wenn er in dieser Zeit ausbricht…"

„Ach, und wer ist dann Schuld?"

„Ähm also…"

„Eigentlich sollte ich euch alle entlassen."

Die Nachtwächter wurden nervös und begannen miteinander zu flüstern. Dann ergriff Bill wieder das Wort.

„Das können Sie nicht! Die Nachtwächtergewerkschaft…"

„Welche Nachtwächtergewerkschaft?"

„Die, die wir gestern gegründet haben. Jedes Mitglied erhält einen schwarzen Umhang gratis und zu Weihnachten schicken wir uns gegenseitig Karten und Plätzchen und dann…"

„Das will ich gar nicht wissen! Der eigentliche Grund, der mich dazu bewogen hat, euch zu rufen ist folgender: Ihr werdet das Kaufhaus nach einem Ring absuchen, in dem ein Mikrofilm versteckt ist. Und solltet ihr zufällig Halblingen begegnen, dann sperrt sie ein und bewacht sie, auch wenn ihr eure Pause macht!"

„Aber Boss, die Gewerkschaft…"

„Ihr bekommt für den Verlust der Pause selbstverständlich einen Bonus."

„Also gut. Wir gehen dann."

Nachdem die Nachtwächter gegangen waren, widmete sich die Gestalt wieder dem Bildschirm.

„Bald werde ich das Geheimnis, das auf dem Mikrofilm ist, kennen, Elrond. Dann wirst du nichts mehr zu Lachen haben! Muhaha!"

Merry und Pippin waren unterdessen beim Delikatessengeschäft angekommen und standen vor dem Schaufenster.

„Schau mal, Merry, wie lecker!"

„Ja, ich weiß gar nicht, was ich zuerst essen soll."

„Glaubst du, wir sollten Sam und Frodo auch etwas mitbringen?"

„Hmm, gute Idee, dann wird Frodo auch nicht so sauer sein, wenn er erfährt, dass wir einfach gegangen sind. Aber wenn er es nicht bemerkt und wir ihm dann etwas mitbringen, wird er wissen, dass wir weg waren."

Die beiden Hobbits waren so in ihren Gedanken an das Essen versunken, dass sie gar nicht bemerkten, wie sich ihnen eine Gestalt von hinten näherte. Langsam senkte sich eine Hand auf Pippins Schulter und dieser zuckte zusammen. Als er sich umdrehte sah er…

„Gandalf?"

„Oh, ich hab euch schon gesucht, Pippin. Den Optiker habe ich auch noch nicht gefunden."

„Ach, wirklich? Und wieso bist du auf einmal so weiß? Eben war deine Kleidung doch noch grau."

„Oh, das lag an den Sprenkelanlagen. Die haben den ganzen Russ von meiner Pfeife rausgewaschen."

„Ach so. Ähm, wir müssen zurück zu Frodo und Sam."

„Okay, ich gehe mit euch mit."

„Aber du wolltest doch zum Optiker undähm, du stehst genau davor. Also dann, bis später."

Die Hobbits rannten schnell weg, Gandalf betrat das Geschäft und Gollums Falle schnappte zu…

-

„Also, das war's jetzt von mir."

„Wir machen am besten eine kleine Pause, bevor wir weitermachen."

„Okay."

_Ende Kapitel 4_

Erhalte ich ein paar Kommis von euch? Bitte! Dann geht's auch schneller weiter...


	5. Nervende Geschwister

_Disclaimer: _Orte und Personen nicht von mir!

Also da ich so lang nicht upgedated hab (SORRY, SORRY, SORRY!) werd ich mich nicht mit dem Beantworten der Kommis aufhalten, sondern das Kapitel gleich posten. Das mach ich dan beim nächsten Kapitel!

_Kapitel 5: Nervende Geschwister_

Einige Zeit später:

„Wo waren wir stehen geblieben?"

„Die Hobbits hatten sich getrennt und Gandalf ist in Gollums Falle gegangen. Ach ja, die Nachtwächter sind auf der Suche nach dem Ring."

„Stimmt ja. Hat jemand was dagegen, wenn ich weiter erzähle? Nein?"

„Frodo, sollten die beiden nicht hier auf uns warten?"

„Ja, Sam. Ich frage mich, was sie nun schon wieder machen. Vielleicht wollen sie sich ja doch noch ein Autogramm von Eowyn holen. Wir sollten mal schauen, wo Eomer gerade ist."

„Machen wir das. Aber falls sie zurückkommen, sollten wir ihnen besser eine Nachricht hinterlassen, damit sie wissen wo wir hingehen."

„Stimmt", antwortete Frodo und schrieb eine kurze Nachricht und klebte sie mit einem Stück Tesa an die Wand.

„Ähm, Frodo, glaubst du, dass die beiden wissen wo wir hin sind, wenn sie das lesen?"

„Bist du etwa anderer Meinung?", fragte Frodo und funkelte Sam wütend an.

„Natürlich nicht. Komm gehen wir."

Damit machten sich die beiden Hobbits auf, um nach Eomer zu suchen, dem sie außerdem noch das Tagebuch zurückgeben wollten.

Nach einigen Minuten hörten sie Schritte und versteckten sich schnell in einem Ladeneingang. Als die Schritte näher kamen, konnten sie auch dem Gespräch der beiden Personen folgen; Es waren Bill und ein weiterer Nachtwächter.

„Ich will die Halblinge und den Mikrofilm nicht suchen, Bill."

„Wieso denn das auf einmal? Das ist doch unser Job."

„Jetzt fällt aber unsere Kaffeepause aus."

„Wir müssen doch im Moment niemanden bewachen, da kann unsere Pause nicht ausfallen. Außerdem bekommen wir einen Bonus."

„Aber trotzdem…"

„Jetzt hör auf zu jammern! Du bist doch kein kleines Kind mehr! Wessen Idee war es überhaupt, dass du Nachtwächter wirst? Du bist einfach ungeeignet für diesen Beruf."

„Das war deine Idee."

„Oh, verdammt, stimmt ja."

„Und sprich nicht so über mich, ich mache den Job wirklich gut."

„Was willst du denn dagegen tun?"

„Ich sag es Mama!"

„Das wagst du nicht!"

„Doch, wenn du weiterhin so gemein bist."

„Kleine Geschwister sind schrecklich…"

Als die beiden Hobbits die Nachtwächter nicht mehr hören konnten, gingen sie weiter. Sie achteten dabei jedoch auf jedes Geräusch, da sie nun wussten, dass man nach ihnen suchte.

„Oh nein, Frodo! Sie wissen, dass wir den Ring verloren haben!"

„Das habe ich auch mitbekommen, Sam. Am besten, wir suchen nicht weiter nach den anderen beiden, sondern versuchen nur den Ring zu finden."

„Aber was ist, wenn sie den Nachtwächtern begegnen? Sie wissen nicht, dass nach uns gesucht wird!"

„Sie kommen schon klar, aber der Ring ist wichtiger. Was glaubst du wird Elrond tun, wenn er bemerkt, dass wir den Mikrofilm verloren haben und er den Nachtwächtern in die Hände gefallen ist?"

„Das will ich mir gar nicht erst vorstellen", antwortete Sam.

Dann beschlossen die beiden, nach dem Ring auch im Keller zu suchen, da Frodo vermutete er könnte hinuntergerollt sein. Als sie an der Kellertreppe angekommen waren, sahen sie dort Luke Skywalker stehen, der gerade versuchte mit Hilfe seiner Kräfte sein Raumschiff aus dem Keller zu heben und…

„Wolltest du das nicht lassen?"

„Sorry, ich konnte mich einfach nicht mehr zurückhalten. fg"

„Lass es aber jetzt, sonst müssen wir dich noch knebeln. lol"

… Als sie an der Kellertreppe angekommen waren, konnten sie Eomer dort stehen sehen, der wieder mit seiner Schwester zu telefonieren schien…

„Also, ich mach dann hier Schluss. Wer will jetzt?"

„Dann mach ich mal wieder weiter. Jetzt werdet ihr erfahren, was aus Gandalf geworden ist."

Nachdem Gandalf das Delikatessengeschäft betreten hatte, passierten mehrere Dinge auf einmal. Ein Eimer voller Ruß wurde mithilfe des Ventilators im ganzen Raum verteilt, wodurch Gandalf wieder grau wurde und auch nichts mehr sehen konnte. Außerdem rutschte er auf dem Boden aus, da im gesamten Raum Öl auf dem Boden verteilt worden war und Gollum kam aus einer Ecke des Geschäfts gelaufen, um den am Boden Liegenden zu fesseln. Dann brachte Gollum seinen Gefangenen in einen Lagerraum des Geschäfts, um ihn in Ruhe verhören zu können.

„Also, Gandalf, ich weiß, dass Sie mit den Hobbits zusammenarbeiten. Deswegen werden sie mir jetzt sagen, wo sie hin sind und wo sich der Mikrofilm im Moment befindet."

„Alles was ich hier mache, ist den Optiker zu suchen und dann werde ich hinterhältig überfallen und entführt! Das ist eine Frechheit! Außerdem weiß ich nicht, wovon Sie sprechen. Und wer sind Sie überhaupt?"

„Die Fragen stelle ich, also noch einmal. Wo sind die Hobbits und wo haben sie den Mikrofilm?"

„Das hier ist eine Zumutung! Lassen Sie mich sofort gehen oder sie werden von meinem Anwalt hören!"

„Sie sind ein Narr, wenn sie glauben, ich lasse Sie gehen, bevor ich meine Informationen bekommen habe. Aber wenn sie nicht freiwillig reden wollen, muss ich andere Maßnahmen ergreifen."

Gollum kam langsam auf Gandalf zu und als diesem klar wurde, was Gollum mit Maßnahmen meinte, wurde er ganz blass.

„Das… das können Sie nicht machen! Bitte nicht!"

„Da Sie nicht reden wollen, bleibt mir keine andere Wahl."

„Aber ich weiß nichts! Nein, bitte nicht!"

Gollum ließ sich von seinem Vorhaben nicht mehr abbringen und Gandalf wurde ohnmächtig, der Schock war einfach zu groß für ihn gewesen. Als er nach einigen Augenblicken wieder zu sich kam, hatte Gollum schon seinen gesamten Vorrat an Pfeifentabak in einem Aschenbecher verbrannt.

„Da Sie mir anscheinend nicht weiterhelfen wollen, lasse ich sie hier und gehe die Hobbits selber suchen."

Mit diesen Worten ging Gollum und ließ den gefesselten und immer noch geschockten Gandalf zurück…

„Tja, jetzt hat Gandalf keinen Tabak mehr."

„Rauchen ist sowieso schädlich."

„Stimmt, wer will jetzt?"

„Ich mach das, also gut…"

… Kurz nachdem Pippin und Merry vor Gandalf geflohen waren, kamen sie wieder an dem Ort an, wo sie auf Frodo und Sam hätten warten sollen.

„Da haben wir Glück gehabt, Merry, sie sind noch nicht wieder da."

„Das denke ich nicht. Sie waren schon hier und haben uns einen Zettel hingehängt. Das ist eindeutig Frodos Schrift."

„Was steht denn drauf?"

„Das gibt überhaupt keinen Sinn. Ich glaube, Frodo war ganz schön sauer, als er das geschrieben hat. Also da steht:

_An Merry und Pippin,_

_Auf euch kann man sich nicht verlassen! Sind jetzt weg. Ha ha, ihr dürft uns jetzt suchen. Aber ich halte euch dafür nicht fähig, da ihr nicht einmal in der Lage seid, irgendwo zu warten. Ich werde euch eure Musikbesessenheit schon austreiben. _

Frodo 

„Hast du ne Ahnung was er meint?"

„Hmm, vermutlich sind sie uns suchen gegangen und vermuten, dass wir an einem Ort sind, der mit Musik zu tun hat."

„Ja, das kann gut sein. Und was machen wir jetzt?"

„Da wir nicht wissen, wo sie hin sind, hat es keinen Sinn sie zu suchen. Am besten ist es, wenn wir uns wieder auf die Suche nach dem Ring machen. Wenn wir ihn finden, ist Frodo auch sicher nicht mehr sauer auf uns."

„Das ist eine gute Idee. Könnte von mir sein."

„Wir könnten doch mal zum Frisör gehen. Frodo hat sich doch auch die Haare schneiden lassen. Vielleicht ist der Ring dort verschwunden."

„Ja, lass uns gehen."

Die beiden Hobbits machten sich auf den Weg zum Frisörsalon, nicht ahnend, dass sie dort eine große Überraschung erleben würden…

„Wenn ihr wissen wollt, was das für eine Überraschung ist, ätsch, verrate ich noch nicht."

„Gemeinheit. gg Ich mach jetzt weiter. Oder will einer von euch?"

„Nein, du kannst ruhig."

… Eomer war so in das Gespräch vertieft, dass er die beiden Hobbits nicht bemerkte, die an ihm vorbei schlichen.

„Aber, Eowyn! Ich hab jetzt wirklich keine Zeit für so was… kannst du nicht später noch mal… nein, den Sattel habe ich noch nicht… jetzt schrei mich nicht an! Außerdem bin ich nicht dein Dienstbote und… es interessiert mich nicht, dass du morgen mit Arwen ausreiten willst. Und du kannst doch genauso gut einen anderen Sattel nehmen… hör auf zu quengeln, langsam geht mir das wirklich auf die Nerven… weißt du was, ich habe keinen Bock mehr! Hol deinen blöden Sattel doch selber!"

Wütend schaltete er sein Handy ab und entfernte sich von der Treppe.

Unterdessen waren Frodo und Sam im Keller angelangt und konnten kaum glauben, wen sie dort antrafen…

„Wir müssen noch mal Holz holen. Das Feuer ist fast aus."

„Okay, ich hol was. Schließlich wollen wir ja nicht im Dunklen sitzen, oder?"

„Warte, ich komm mit."

_Ende Kapitel 5_


	6. Vergnügungsparks und Frisörsalons

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Orte und Personen sind nicht von mir...

_Kapitel 6: Vergnügungsparks und Frisörsalons_

Das Feuer prasselte, als die Jugendlichen einen weiteren Ast in die Flammen legten.

„Schon besser, ohne Feuer ist es ein wenig kühl geworden."

„Und wir wollen doch nicht, dass du dich erkältest. gg"

„ Ha ha, wie lustig. Ich erzähl dann mal weiter. Wo waren wir gerade? Ach ja, Frodo und Sam sind in den Keller gegangen…"

* * *

… „Hey Gimli! Was machst du denn hier? Ich dachte, du würdest mit Gloin, Balin und Durin an dem Khazad-Dum-Projekt arbeiten?", fragte Frodo.

Er kannte Gimli schon sehr lange, da dessen Vater und einige andere Zwerge mit Bilbo zur Uni gegangen waren. Sie behaupteten immer, sie wären eine Studiengruppe gewesen, aber Frodo vermutete stark, dass diese Studiengruppe den Alkoholgehalt der Getränke aus den Bars der Umgebung studiert hatte.

„Tja, das tun wir auch, aber ich weiß auch nicht, wo wir hier gelandet sind. Wir müssen anscheinend die Pläne irgendwie vertauscht haben, denn wie es aussieht sind wir hier nicht in der Nähe der Trollhöhlen herausgekommen", antwortete Gimli und drehte sich dann zu dem Zwerg, der gerade aus einem relativ großen Loch im Fußboden geklettert kam und ziemlich abgehetzt wirkte.

„Frodo, was ist denn dieses Khazad-Dum-Projekt?"

„Also Khazad-Dum wird der größte und beste unterirdische Vergnügungspark den Mittelerde je gesehen hat. Und das Beste daran ist, er ist in Hobbit- und Zwergengröße! Dann können wir mit jeder Achterbahn fahren und werden nicht rausgeschmissen, weil wir angeblich noch zu klein sind! Weißt du noch damals, als wir im Lothlorien-Land waren? Die schnellsten Achterbahnen und die mit Loopings durften wir alle nicht fahren, aber was können wir dafür, dass alles dort für Menschen und Elben geplant wurde?..."

Frodo sprach noch eine ganze Weile weiter, während er nicht bemerkte, wie Sam bei der Erinnerung an die Achterbahnen langsam grün im Gesicht wurde.

„Frodo, können wir bitte das Thema wechseln?"

„Wieso? Das wird so ein Spaß, wenn wir dorthin gehen! Merry und Pippin werden begeistert sein!"

„Oh ja, was für ein Spaß!", gab Sam sarkastisch zurück, gerade als Gimli sich ihnen wieder zuwandte.

„Jetzt weiß ich, wo das Problem liegt! Die haben in der Verwaltung mal wieder geschlampt und die Richtungsangaben vertauscht. Ich hab gerade gesagt bekommen, dass wir schon seit Tagen in die falsche Richtung gegraben haben. Ist mal wieder typisch! Die Verwaltung versaut alles und ich darf es wieder ausbaden. Aber egal. Wo genau sind wir hier überhaupt herausgekommen? Haben wir uns etwa in den Studienkeller deines Onkels gegraben? Ich sehe hier gar keine Weinflaschen oder Bierfässer", sagte Gimli zu Frodo.

„Nein, das hier ist der Keller von M.O.R.D.O.R. und wir sind gerade auf der Suche nach…"

„…Sams Liebesbriefen von Rosie", fiel Frodo Sam ins Wort, nachdem er ihm auf den Fuß getreten war, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen, „Er hatte ihn heute Mittag noch, aber niemand darf erfahren, dass er ihn verloren hat, besonders Rosie nicht. Sie wird sonst fuchsteufelswild!"

„Keine Sorge, ich werde schon nichts sagen. Na ja, man sieht sich. Ich muss dann wieder an die Arbeit, das Problem hier beseitigen", sagte Gimli und deutete auf das Loch.

Dann stieg er in das Loch hinunter und die beiden Hobbits konnten noch hören, wie er sich über Grima, die Lusche aus der Verwaltung, aufregte.

„Was sollte das Frodo? Das hat wehgetan!"

„Du hättest beinahe verraten, dass wir den Ring nicht mehr haben! Wenn Elrond das erfährt, dreht er uns den Hals um! Außerdem sollten wir weitersuchen. Du hast uns schon genug aufgehalten."

„Ich!"

„Ja du! Wer wollte unbedingt wissen, was das Khazad-Dum-Projekt ist? Und jetzt komm, wir haben schon genug Zeit verloren."

Dann schleifte Frodo den immer noch etwas beleidigten Sam durch den Keller, um den Ring zu finden…

* * *

„Tja, wer hätte gedacht, dass Grima in der Verwaltung des Khazad-Dum-Projekts ist und noch nicht einmal die Himmelsrichtungen unterscheiden kann?"

„Er ist halt ein Idiot!"

„Stimmt. Wer will jetzt eigentlich weitermachen? Ich hab mir ja gerade den Mund fusslig geredet… gg"

„Das kann ich übernehmen, also…"

* * *

… Pippin und Merry gingen zum Frisörsalon. Auf dem Weg dorthin, sahen sie jemanden, der leise vor sich hinmurmelte und durch die Gänge schlich.

„Hey Pippin, wer ist denn das?" flüsterte Merry.

„Weiß nicht, aber er geht in dieselbe Richtung wie wir. Am besten bleiben wir ein Stück hinter ihm, damit er uns nicht bemerkt."

„Aber wir gehen doch nahe genug heran um mitzubekommen, was er die ganze Zeit über vor sich hinmurmelt. Vielleicht ist es ja wichtig."

„Das ist gut möglich. Vielleicht hat er ja auch Frodo und Sam gesehen."

Daraufhin gingen die beiden der Gestalt hinterher, die niemand anderes war als Gollum. Er ärgerte sich, da er von Gandalf keinerlei Informationen erhalten hatte. Er vermutete, dass die Hobbits, genau wie Gandalf, ein Spezialtraining erhalten hatten, damit sie keine Informationen weitergeben konnten. Außerdem vermutete er, dass die Hobbits ihm so auch immer entwischen konnten, da sie ihn oder seine Falle bemerkt hatten.

Dieser Fall war schwerer als er angenommen hatte, da sich die Hobbits als extrem schwere Gegner herausstellten. Normalerweise hätte er den Auftrag schon längst ausgeführt und den Mikrofilm seinem Auftraggeber übergeben. Doch jetzt musste er ihre Spur erst wieder aufnehmen. Das ihm zwei seiner Widersacher folgten war ihm nicht bewusst. Als er nach einer Weile am Frisörsalon vorbeikam, sah er Elrond dort auf einem der Stühle sitzen, der sich gerade seine Haare nachfärben ließ.

Gollum wusste aus sicherer Quelle, dass Elrond immer nur nachts herkam, da er nicht wollte dass irgendwer über seine gefärbten Haare Bescheid wusste. Erst überlegte er einige Augenblicke, ob er ihn vielleicht beschatten sollte, doch dann dachte er, dass er vermutlich keine Informationen über den Mikrofilm hatte. Jedenfalls nicht momentan, dafür waren die Hobbits einfach zu gut, denn ihnen war sicher bewusst, dass, je weniger vom Aufenthaltsort des Mikrofilms wussten, umso sicherer war er.

Merry und Pippin folgten ihm nicht länger, nachdem er am Frisörsalon vorbeigekommen war.

„Hast du gehört, Merry! Er ist hinter dem Ring her und hat uns beschattet. Und er hat Gandalf irgendwo gefesselt!"

„Nun ja, wenigstens kann uns Gandalf jetzt nicht mehr nerven…"

„Das ist nicht nett, Merry."

„Aber es stimmt doch", rechtfertigte sich Merry.

„Du hast Recht, aber ich denke, wenn wir den Ring wiederhaben, sollten wir Gandalf helfen", antwortete Pippin mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht.

Dann öffnete er die Tür zum Frisörsalon und betrat diesen mit Merry, jedoch bemerkten die beiden nicht den Elben, der einige Meter von ihnen in einem der Stühle saß…

* * *

„Und was machen sie jetzt? fg"

„Sich vor Elrond auf den Boden schmeißen und um Gnade betteln!"

„Das wäre ja langweilig…"

„Hast Recht, mir ist grade was Gutes eingefallen, also…"

* * *

… „Hallo, wer ist da? Bist du das Gala? Du hast ganz schön lange gebraucht, um den richtigen Farbton für meine Strähnen zu holen", sagte Elrond.

Die beiden Hobbits erstarrten. Elrond war mit ihnen im Frisörsalon! Doch als sie sich umdrehten und sich ihm zuwandten, fiel ihnen ein Stein vom Herzen. Auf Elronds Gesicht war eine Maske, vermutlich aus Quark, verteilt und auf seinen Augen lagen Gurkenscheiben. Pippin verdeutlichte mit Hilfe von Handzeichen, dass Merry den Salon nach dem Ring durchsuchen sollte, während er sich um Elrond kümmerte.

„Ähm, ja ich bin's Gala." sagte Pippin und versuchte seine Stimme einen weiblicheren Ton zu verleihen.

„Oh, was ist den plötzlich mit deiner Stimme los? Du wirst doch hoffentlich nicht krank?", fragte Elrond besorgt.

„Mein Hals kratzt etwas, aber ich denke, das ist bald wieder vorbei."

„Du hast sicher Recht, aber trink am besten viel Tee mit Honig, das ist immer gut."

„Ja, das werde ich machen."

„Was ist jetzt mit meinen Strähnen? Du weißt, sie dürfen nur eine Nuance heller sein als der Rest und es muss natürlich wirken. Arwen darf nichts davon bemerken. Sie behauptet sonst wieder, ich hätte meine Midlifecrisis."

„Ähm… ja natürlich, ich hab den Farbton hier", sagte Pippin schnell und griff nach der erstbesten Flasche Haarfarbe die er finden konnte und begann damit Strähnen in Elronds Haare zu färben. Dann umwickelte er die Strähnen mit dem Silberpapier, das neben Elronds Stuhl lag.

„Also, das muss jetzt eine halbe Stunde einwirken. Ich komme dann wieder, um die Farbe auszuwaschen. Bye", sagte Pippin schnell, nachdem Merry ihm zu verstehen gegeben hatte, dass er den Ring nicht gefunden hatte.

Dann verschwanden beide schnell aus dem Frisörsalon.

Nach etwa zwanzig Minuten kam Galadriel in ihren Salon zurück und hatte eine Flasche Haarfärbemittel in der Hand. Nachdem ihr Mann Celeborn Lothlorien-Land eröffnet hatte, hatte sie keine ruhige Minute mehr gehabt und irgendwann beschlossen ‚Galas Frisörsalon' zu eröffnen. Ihr hatte es schon immer Spaß gemacht, anderen die Haare zu schneiden und zu frisieren. Doch als sie Elrond und die offene Flasche neben ihm sah, bekam sie erst einmal einen Schock.

„Oh bei den Valar, was hast du gemacht?", rief sie erschrocken aus.

„Was ist denn Gala, du hast doch gesagt es muss eine halbe Stunde einwirken. Ist die Zeit denn schon vorbei?", fragte Elrond.

„Ich muss das schnell auswaschen!", sagte Galadriel und machte sich sofort an die Arbeit. Als sie das Ergebnis von Pippins Haarfärbekünsten sah, konnte sie vor Schreck nichts mehr sagen.

In Elronds dunklen Haaren waren Strähnen, die in allen Farben des Regenbogens leuchteten. Dann sah sie auf das Etikett der Flasche, die Pippin benutzt hatte und seufzte. Darauf stand: ‚Regenbogenfarbe für alle Gelegenheiten – Warnung: nicht auswaschbar und nicht überfärbbar!'

Danach drehte sie Elronds Stuhl zum Spiegel.

„Du musst jetzt stark sein", sagte Galadriel, bevor sie ihm die Gurkenscheiben von den Augen nahm.

Dann ertönte ein Schrei, der in ganz M.O.R.D.O.R. zu hören war.

Eine Etage tiefer, drehte sich Merry zu Pippin und sagte mit einem Grinsen: „Ich denke den Traumberuf Frisör kannst du von deiner Liste streichen"…

* * *

„Und wie fandet ihr's?"

„Ich stelle mir gerade Elrond mit Regenbogensträhnen vor. Eine wirklich amüsante Vorstellung."

Die anderen kicherten nur.

_Ende Kapitel 6_

Ich bin mit dieser Story schon fertig, aber soll ich noch weiter updaten? Anscheinend hat keiner Interesse, und ich kann es auch lassen...


	7. Schlechtgelaunte Hausmeister oder

_Disclaimer:_ Alle bekannten Orte und Personen gehören nicht mir!

Vielen Dank an meine Beta!

_

* * *

_

_Kapitel 7: Schlechtgelaunte Hausmeister oder ein Hobbit auf Entzug…_

„Hi hi hi, ich krieg mich gar nicht mehr ein…"

„Wenn du so weiter machst, bekommst du noch nen Muskelkater."

„Hab mich schon beruhigt. Soll ich weitermachen? Also dann…"

* * *

… „Frodo, hier im Keller ist er nicht", sagte Sam, und rieb sich den Arm, an dem Frodo ihn durch den Keller geschleift hatte.

„Hättest du mir das nicht früher sagen können? Also wirklich, du wusstest sicher schon vorher, dass der Ring nicht hier ist, und deinetwegen verpasse ich jetzt meine ganzen Serien!"

„Wenn du auch so einen Sch wie ‚Gute Hobbits, Schlechte Hobbits' oder eine dieser blöden Gerichtssendungen anschauen musst. Das ist doch nur Volksverdummung", murmelte Sam in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart.

„Was hast du gerade gesagt?"

„Nichts, nichts!", antwortete Sam schnell, da Frodo immer noch schlecht gelaunt war und er ihn nicht verärgern wollte.

„Das ist gut, ich dachte schon, du hättest etwas gegen meine Serien gesagt. Hab ich eigentlich den Videorecorder auf Aufnahme gestellt, es wäre schrecklich, wenn ich die Folgen von heute verpassen würde."

„Nein, du hast ihn angestellt, und ich durfte auch dreimal kontrollieren ob er auch richtig programmiert ist."

„Dann ist ja gut… Sam, schnell weg, da vorne kommt jemand!"

„Wohin denn? Hier gibt es nirgends eine Tür oder eine Abzweigung."

Frodo sah sich panisch um, dann entdeckte er rechts einen schmalen Gang und zog Sam mit sich hinein. Kaum waren sie außerhalb der Kellerlampen, kam auch schon der Hausmeister zu der Stelle, an der sie eben noch gestanden waren, und sah sich um.

„Hey, ich hab genau gesehen, dass hier jemand war! Kommt sofort heraus, sonst werde ich wirklich sauer! Es ist schon schlimm genug, dass ständig irgendwelche Jugendliche die Einkaufswagen verstecken, die ich wieder finden darf, aber jetzt stromern sie auch noch durch das Kaufhaus", rief er, doch die beiden Hobbits kamen nicht aus ihrem Versteck.

„Na schön, wenn ihr nicht wollt, dann werde ich jetzt die Nachtwächter verständigen und sie bitten, die Hunde mitzunehmen und dann werde ich euch schon finden!"

„Nein, bloß keine Hunde!", konnte man gefolgt von einem Schrei hören.

„Verdammt, wegen dir weiß er jetzt, wo wir sind", war eine zweite Stimme zu hören.

„Deswegen brauchst du mir nicht deinen Ellenbogen in die Rippen zu rammen, Frodo, und nur zu deiner Information: Hunde sind schrecklich, sie sind so groß, und haben so spitze Zähne und…" doch Sam wurde von einem sehr finster schauendem Hausmeister unterbrochen.

„Ihr verdammten Rotzlöffel! Was habt ihr hier unten verloren, und das noch dazu mitten in der Nacht! Ihr kommt jetzt mit und dann werde ich eure Eltern anrufen…", doch er wurde von einem sehr wütenden Frodo unterbrochen.

„Was soll das heißen? Rotzlöffel? Ich bin schon längst erwachsen, und lasse mich nicht wie ein kleines Kind behandeln!"

„Schon erwachsen? Dann solltest du wissen, dass man nicht mitten in der Nacht in einem Kaufhaus rumlaufen darf. Es stören schon die ganzen Leute mit den Platinmitgliedskarten, die jederzeit hier rein können, sodass ich nie meine Ruhe habe. Aber ich denke nicht, dass ihr beide halbe Portionen euch hier aufhalten dürft."

„Ich bin keine halbe Portion, du übergroßer Idiot! Ich bin sehr groß für einen Hobbit und ich habe einen guten Grund hier zu sein! Und da sie uns aufgehalten haben, Herr…", Frodo warf einen Blick auf den Namensanstecker des Hausmeisters, „Herr Balrog, werde ich mich über sie bei ihrem Boss beschweren! Der Kunde ist schließlich König!"

„Oh, wie der Herr meinen, ich darf doch einem Kunden gegenüber nicht unhöflich sein. Ach, und noch etwas, meine Personalnummer ist 3487, dass wird ihnen bei ihrer Beschwerde sicherlich helfen mein Herr."

Dann wandte sich Hausmeister Balrog von den beiden Hobbits ab und verschwand im Gang. Sam starrte immer noch angstvoll an die Wand, seit er das Wort Hunde gehört hatte, und hatte das kleine Wortgefecht von Frodo und dem Hausmeister nicht mitbekommen. Frodo zog Sam aus dem Gang und beschloss, wieder ins Erdgeschoss zu gehen und verfasste schon einmal in Gedanken einen Beschwerdebrief an das Personalbüro von M.O.R.D.O.R.

Nachdem der Hausmeister aus dem Blickfeld der Hobbits war, holte er ein Walky Talky aus seiner Tasche.

„Boss, ich hab hier unten in Abschnitt 4b zwei Hobbits gesehen."

„Nur zwei? Dann haben sie sich also getrennt, dass macht es einfacher für mich", sagte die vermummte Gestalt und lehnte sich lächelnd in ihrem Sessel zurück...

* * *

„Der arme Balrog, muss sich mit einem schlechtgelaunten Hobbit herumplagen."

„Besser als in einen Abgrund zu stürzen."

„Stimmt, aber mit Frodo auf Serienentzug würde ich mich auch nicht anlegen wollen… gg"

„Wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt, mach ich jetzt weiter…"

* * *

...Nachdem Elronds Frisur für die nächsten Monate ruiniert war, machten sich die anderen beiden Hobbits auf den Weg in Richtung Gamecenter. Zum einen, weil der Ring dort sein könnte, und zum anderen, weil sie keine Lust mehr hatten das Kaufhaus abzusuchen.

„Glaubst du, wir sehen Eomer noch irgendwo? Wir könnten ihn um ein Autogramm von seiner Schwester bitten", sagte Merry.

„Oder wir könnten ihn dazu bringen, dass wir Eowyn treffen können, das wäre super. Ich denke wenn er weiß, dass wir sein Tagebuch haben…", doch Pippin wurde von Merry unterbrochen.

„Nun, die Betonung muss eher auf hatten liegen. Frodo hat es doch jetzt."

„Ja, das wissen du und ich, und natürlich auch Frodo und Sam, aber er doch nicht", grinste Pippin seinen besten Freund an.

„Du hast Recht! Und wir können ihm das Tagebuch ja irgendwann mit der Post zurückschicken. Frodo hat sicher bald vergessen, dass er es uns abgenommen hat, und wenn er es doch bemerkt, bestechen wir ihn einfach mit einer Folge von einer seiner Serien, die er sich immer anschaut."

„Gut, wenn wir ihn sehen, machen wir das, aber gehen wir erst einmal ins Gamecenter."

Einige Gänge weiter im Gamecenter standen sich gerade zwei sehr wütende blonde Personen gegenüber. Die eine war die bekannte Sängerin Eowyn und die andere Person ihr Bruder und ‚Dienstbote' Eomer. Sie schrieen sich schon seit einiger Zeit an, und es war ein Wunder, dass die beiden Hobbits, die auf dem Weg zu ihnen waren, sie nicht schon längst gehört hatten.

„Du hättest meinen Sattel abholen sollen, aber nein, du musstest unbedingt hier im Gamecenter deine Zeit vertrödeln. Das ist so typisch!" Eowyn warf ihrem Bruder wütende Blicke zu.

„Ich habe eben keine Lust mehr, deinen Laufburschen zu spielen. Außerdem hast du dir das selber zuzuschreiben, du hättest eben nicht mein Tagebuch klauen dürfen!" rechtfertigte sich Eomer.

„Wieso sollte ich das tun? Deine blöden kleinen Geheimnisse interessieren mich nicht im Geringsten! Und durch deine Unzuverlässigkeit musste ich meinen Massagetermin absagen, dabei könnte ich dringend ein wenig Entspannung vertragen!"

„Entspannung? Was tust du denn den ganzen Tag außer faul auf deiner Haut herumzuliegen, reiten zu gehen oder mit Arwen zu shoppen? Ich arbeite den ganzen Tag, um irgendwelche deiner blöden Aufträge zu erledigen, aber damit ist jetzt Schluss! Ich habe es so satt!", mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und ließ eine, vor Wut hochrote, Eowyn zurück.

„Denk ja nicht, dass ich dir deine unhaltbaren Anschuldigungen so schnell verzeihen werde! Ich arbeite schwer, und da kannst du mir ein wenig Arbeit abnehmen, immerhin bist du mein Bruder!" Doch Eomer reagierte nicht mehr auf Eowyn und verschwand in einem Gang. „Dieser IDIOT!"

Dann ließ sie sich auf einen Sessel in der Nähe fallen und griff nach ihrem Handy. Nachdem sie die Nummer gewählt hatte, musste sie nur wenige Augenblicke warten, bevor ihr Gesprächspartner das Telefon abhob.

„Hallo Arwenschätzchen, ich bin's. Kannst du dir vorstellen, was eben passiert ist? Ich hab Eomer ganz nett, so wie ich nun mal bin, gefragt, warum er meinen Sattel noch nicht geholt hat. Er ist immerhin mein Bruder, da kann ich doch einen kleinen Gefallen von ihm verlangen, da schreit er mich ohne Grund an. So gemein!... Ja, Männer, so typisch… Stimmt, aber Aragorn, hast du ja gut unterm Pantoffel. Aber zurück zu meinem Bruder: Er hat sich so unmöglich benommen! Und dann erdreistet er sich auch noch, mich zu kritisieren. Hallo? Wer arbeitet hier den ganzen Tag schwer? Das bin ja schließlich ich und nicht er!… Danke, das muntert mich echt auf. Ich bin so down, wie kann er nur so gemein zu mir sein?... Ja, bis dann, Ciao!"

Nach dem kleinen Telefonat mit Arwen hatte sich Eowyn schon wieder etwas beruhigt. Sie hatte gerade ihr Handy in ihre Handtasche gesteckt und wollte gehen als sie zwei überraschre Stimmen synchron „Das ist ja Eowyn!" rufen hörte…

* * *

„Tja, wer kann denn das wohl sein. lol Sehr schwer zu erraten."

„Das sind natürlich Luke und Obi Wan!"

„Die gehören aber nicht in diese Geschichte."

„Wie fies!"

„Gar nicht fies, und jetzt wird weitererzählt."

* * *

In der Zwischenzeit hatte die vermummte Gestalt Bill und seinen Bruder zu sich gerufen.

„Mir wurde mitgeteilt, dass sich zwei der Halblinge in Abschnitt 4b befinden. Ihr beide werdet euch mit den anderen Nachtwächtern an allen Treppen und Fahrstühlen in diesem Gebiet positionieren, und sie abfangen."

„Ja, Boss", sagte Bill.

„Dann werdet ihr die beiden zu mir bringen, damit ich alle Informationen bekomme, die sie über den Mikrofilm haben. Sollten die beiden wissen, wo sich die anderen Hobbits befinden, werdet ihr die anderen beiden auch noch zu mir bringen. Habt ihr noch irgendwelche Fragen?"

„Nein, Boss", antwortete Bill.

„Gut, ihr könnt jetzt gehen."

Nachdem die beiden Nachtwächter ihn verlassen hatten, widmete sich die vermummte Gestalt wieder dem Palantir-Überwachungssystem. „Bald wird der Mikrofilm in meinen Händen sein, schon sehr bald! Und niemand wird dann noch in der Lage sein, mich aufzuhalten! MUHAHA!"

„Das war jetzt zwar nicht viel, aber wir sollten jetzt erst mal unterbrechen, das Feuer ist schon fast wieder aus."

„Ja, wir müssen noch Holz nachlegen, sonst wird es zu kalt."

„Am besten holen wir uns auch noch einige Äste und Zweige, damit wir noch Vorrat haben."

_Ende Kapitel 7_

* * *

Eigentlich wollte ich aufhören diese Story hier auf zu posten, da sie anschainend keinen Anklang findet. Aber da ich sie nicht halb stehen lassen will, hab ich becshlossen jetzt doch noch alle Kapitel zu posten...

Aber wenn sie jemand liest, ich würde mich wirklich über Kommis freuen!


	8. Der wütende Zauberer

_Disclaimer: _Alle bekannten Orte und Personen sind nicht meiner Phantasie entsprungen, sondern ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen.

Vielen Dank an meine Beta!

_

* * *

__Kapitel 8: Der wütende Zauberer_

Nach einiger Zeit, hatten sie genug Holz, um das Feuer eine Weile am brennen zu halten.

„Schön warm hier."

„Ja. Hat jemand was dagegen, wenn ich weitermache?"

„Nö, erzähl."

„Okay."

* * *

…Gollum war mittlerweile schon einige Zeit unterwegs und hatte die Hobbits noch nicht wieder gefunden. Als er zu einer Treppe, die zum Keller hin führte, ankam, sah er zwei der Nachtwächter, die sich gerade unterhielten. Er wollte schon umdrehen, doch die beiden hatten ihn schon gesehen.

„Hey, was machst du denn hier?", fragte der größere der beiden.

„Nichts, was euch etwas angehen würde", antwortete Gollum und wollte weitergehen, doch der kleinere der beiden Nachtwächter hielt ihn fest.

„Schön langsam, du bleibst hier und wirst uns ein paar Fragen beantworten", sagte der Erste.

„Das werde ich sicher nicht! Und jetzt werdet ihr mich sofort weiter gehen lassen!", fauchte Gollum.

Der Kleinere fing an zu kichern, und Gollum konnte sein hämisches Grinsen sehen: „Nein, wir werden dich jetzt zum Boss bringen." Und damit gingen die beiden Nachtwächter, mit Gollum im Schlepptau, in Richtung des Büros ihres Bosses.

Gollum versuchte sich von ihnen loszumachen, was ihm jedoch misslang. Als er sich dann für einen Moment umdrehte, sah er gerade noch zwei Gestalten hinter einer Ecke verschwinden. „Schaut mal da hinten! Ich muss hier sofort weg!", rief er.

Doch die Nachtwächter ließen ihn nicht los. „Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass wir dir diesen alten Trick abkaufen? Für wie dumm hältst du uns?"

„Für sehr dumm, wenn ihr mich in meiner Arbeit behindert."

„Das war eine rhetorische Frage. Und jetzt komm weiter."

Einige Meter von ihnen entfernt standen zwei Hobbits an eine Wand gepresst.

„Glaubst du, sie haben uns bemerkt, Frodo?", fragte einer der Hobbits.

„Nein, sicher nicht. Und jetzt komm weiter, wir müssen den Ring vor den Nachtwächtern finden!", sagte der andere. Dann liefen die beiden weiter.

In der Zwischenzeit war Gollum mit den beiden Nachtwächtern an der Bürotür angekommen und gingen hinein.

„Boss, wir haben diesen Typen bei der Treppe zu Abschnitt 4b herumlungern sehen und ihn gleich hierher gebracht."

Die vermummte Gestalt musterte Gollum kühl. „Er sieht mir nicht gerade wie ein Hobbit aus, oder?"

„Ähm, nun ja…"

„Hatte ich nicht gesagt ihr sollt die Hobbits zu mir bringen, und nicht einen Detektiv, den ich selber auf sie angesetzt habe?"

„Also, wir wussten nicht…"

„Und wieso tragt ihr eigentlich diese komischen grünen T-Shirts? Die gehören eindeutig nicht zu eurer Uniform."

„Das sind Mitglieds-T-Shirts der Nachtwächtergewerkschaft. Jeder bekommt eins. Sie sind wirklich praktisch, man kann sie auf 30° Waschen und sie sind schön flauschig. Ich könnte Ihnen auch eins besorgen, Boss."

„Nein, vielen Dank. Und wenn ihr wegen eurer Unfähigkeit die Hobbits habt entwischen lassen, werde ich wirklich sauer. Wisst ihr, was ich mache, wenn sie entwischt sind?"

„Uns feuern?", fragte der erste Nachtwächter.

„Uns an den Ohren aus dem Fenster halten?", fragte der zweite Nachtwächter.

„Nein, viel schlimmer…", sagte die vermummte Gestalt mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht, „Ihr werdet auf das diesjährige Firmenpicknick nicht mitkommen dürfen. Und jetzt geht sofort wieder zu eurem Posten!"

Die beiden verließen sofort das Büro und liefen zurück zur Treppe, während Gollum noch im Büro blieb. Er hatte sich die ganze Zeit über im Hintergrund gehalten, aber er ging jetzt zur vermummten Gestalt.

„Brauchen sie mich noch, Boss, oder kann ich meiner Aufgabe weiter nachgehen?"

„Nein, verfolge die Hobbits nur weiter."

Gollum nickte und machte sich wieder auf die Suche…

* * *

„Tja, jetzt ist es auch schon zu spät, wenn die Nachtwächter wieder zu ihrem Posten kommen, jetzt dürfen sie nicht mehr zum Picknick."

„Ja, das ist wirklich sehr tragisch… lol"

„Und vor allem so eine schlimme Strafe."

„Genau. Apropos schlimm, sollten wir uns nicht mal um Gandalf kümmern?"

„Das könnten wir wirklich machen…"

* * *

…Boromir, der schon eine Weile im Kaufhaus umherlief, kam nach einer Weile an dem Delikatessenladen vorbei. Er hört ein leises Geräusch aus dem Laden und ging hinein. Dort sah er sich erst einmal um.

„Wer hat denn diesen Saustall angerichtet?", fragte er sich.

Der Boden war voller Öl und überall lag Ruß herum. Außerdem lagen am Boden noch ein Stück eines Stricks und eine Schere.

„Nun ja, ist auch egal. Aber hier ist niemand, da muss ich mich eben wohl geirrt haben."

Als er gerade gehen wollte, hörte er es wieder.

„Anscheinend ist hier doch jemand…"

Boromir schaute sich im Laden um, konnte jedoch niemandem sehen. Dann entdeckte er eine Tür, die ganz versteckt im hintersten Winkel des Delikatessengeschäfts war, und öffnete sie. Als sich seine Augen an den dunklen Raum, der hinter der Tür lag, gewöhnt hatten, konnte er den gefesselten Gandalf sehen. Er war noch immer gefesselt und hatte einen Knebel im Mund.

„Bist du nicht dieser Gandalf?", fragte er, als er Gandalfs Fesseln zerschnitt und ihm den Knebel aus dem Mund nahm. Doch dieser antwortete nicht, und begann langsam vor und zurück zu wippen.

„Hey, was ist denn mit dir los?" Doch auch diesmal erhielt Boromir keine Antwort.

„Na dann eben nicht", sagte er und verließ das Delikatessengeschäft, den verstörten Zauberer nicht weiter beachtend. Einige Zeit, nachdem Boromir gegangen war, nahm Gandalf vorsichtig den Aschenbecher mit dem Rest seines Tabaks an sich. Dann holte er einen kleinen Beutel und schüttete die Asche hinein. Als er aufstand und aus dem Geschäft ging, schaute er mit zornsprühenden Augen in den Gang.

„Das wird mir dieser Verrückte bezahlen! Einfach so meinen Pfeifentabak zu verbrennen! Das war der beste Tabak, den ich seit langem hatte. Er sollte sich vorsehen, niemand legt sich mit Gandalf dem im-Moment-Grauen an und kommt einfach so davon!" Mit diesen Worten machte sich Gandalf auf die Suche nach Gollum, der noch nichts von seinem Glück ahnte…

* * *

„Oh, oh, der arme Gollum weiß noch nicht, was auf ihn zukommt…"

„Er hätte eben nicht das Pfeifenkraut verbrennen sollen."

„Tja, aber Gandalf muss ihn erstmal finden, ob ihm das ohne Brille gelingt?"

„Wir werden sehen… Ich mach jetzt bei Merry und Pippin weiter, okay?"

„Ja."

* * *

…Auf dem Weg zum Gamecenter kam Merry und Pippin ein ziemlich wütender Eomer entgegen. Als Merry ihn sah, zog er Pippin schnell in einen Ladeneingang und legte ihm eine Hand über den Mund, um nicht bemerkt zu werden. Nachdem Eomer an ihnen vorbei gelaufen war, schaute Pippin Merry etwas beleidigt an.

„Hey, wieso hast du das gemacht? Wir hätten grad so eine gute Gelegenheit ihn wegen der Sache mit Eowyn anzusprechen."

„Hast du nicht gesehen, wie wütend er war, Pippin? Wenn wir ihm jetzt von dem Tagebuch erzählt hätten, wären wir sicher einen Kopf kürzer und ich finde ich bin schon klein genug."

„Na ja, vielleicht hast du Recht. Frodo würde uns sicher auslachen, wenn wir plötzlich ohne Kopf rumlaufen würden."

„Genau, und jetzt lass uns zum Gamecenter gehen, das blöde Ringgesuche ist so langweilig, ich brauch was, um mich etwas abzulenken."

Als sie in das Gamecenter hineingegangen waren blieben ihre Blicke sofort auf einer blonden Person haften, die sie nur zu gut kannten. Die beiden Hobbits sahen sich an, dann wieder auf die Person, die mit dem Rücken zu ihnen stand, und sie noch nicht bemerkt hatte und riefen dann wie aus einem Mund: „Das ist ja Eowyn!"

Eowyn drehte sich um und sah die beiden Hobbits, die sie bewundert anblickten. Sie schenkte ihnen ein strahlendes Lächeln und sah wie die beiden unter ihrem Blick dahin schmolzen. In Gedanken jubilierte sie und rief immer wieder: „Ich habe Fans, ich habe Fans, ich habe Fahans!"

* * *

„Ich muss an dieser Stelle nur kurz anfügen, dass Eowyn wirklich _wirklich_ kindisch ist!"

„Du hast Recht, aber sie ist eben verzogen."

„Wir sollten sie vielleicht mal zu Yoda schicken…"

„Nein!"

* * *

„Hallo ihr beiden, ich bin Eowyn, aber das wisst ihr sicher schon" sagte Eowyn zu den beiden Hobbits. Diese waren immer noch damit beschäftigt sie bewundernd anzustarren.

„Und wer seid ihr?"

„Also, also, ich bin Perry und das ist Mippin, ähm, nein, ich bin Merry und das ist Pippin. Und wir sind totale Fans von dir!"

„Genau, die größten Fans überhaupt!"

„Wirklich? Das freut mich zu hören. Aber was macht ihr mitten in der Nacht hier im Kaufhaus?"

„Nun ja…", druckste Merry herum, „Wir wollten deine neue CD so schnell wie möglich kaufen, und weil sie heute herauskommt, dachten wir uns, wir sind schlau und holen sie uns gleich eine Sekunde nach Mitternacht."

„Ja und, ähm, könnten wir ein Autogramm von dir haben? Das wäre wirklich großartig", fragte Pippin schüchtern.

„Aber natürlich! Wo soll ich denn unterschreiben?"

„Hier!", sagte Pippin und hielt Eowyn ihre neue CD hin. Sie nahm sie, schrieb in sehr verschnörkelten Buchstaben ‚Für meine Lieblingshobbits Merry und Pippin, Kuss Eowyn' darauf und gab sie danach dem strahlenden Hobbit zurück.

„Also, ich muss dann weiter, bis irgendwann!"

Dann ging Eowyn ihren Sattel holen, doch nun hatte sie schon viel bessere Laune als kurz nach dem Gespräch mit ihrem Bruder. Merry und Pippin starrten unterdessen auf das CD-Cover mit Eowyns Unterschrift.

„Ich werde es in einem Bilderrahmen an die Wand hängen!", sagte Pippin schließlich.

„Ja, mach das. Und hast du gehört, sie hat ‚bis irgendwann' gesagt. Das bedeutet doch sicher, dass wir sie mal wieder sehen."

„Hmm, das wäre echt klasse! Ich glaub ich bin Frodo dankbar, dass er den Ring verschlampt hat."

„Wieso denn das?"

„Weil er uns sonst nie mitten in der Nacht ins Kaufhaus geschleift hätte und wir nie Eowyn begegnet wären."

„Stimmt. Aber apropos Ring, sollten wir vielleicht danach suchen?"

„Ja machen wir das. Jetzt wo wir das Autogramm haben, helfe ich sogar Frodo mir Freuden beim Suchen!"

Dann fingen die beiden Hobbits an das Gamecenter abzusuchen, hatten aber keinen Erfolg. Der Ring blieb noch immer verschwunden, doch sie ließen sich davon nicht entmutigen und gingen voller Elan weiter ins Zoogeschäft…

* * *

„Wo könnte der Ring nur sein?"

„Da, wo ihn niemand vermutet."

„Da ist doch immer alles, was man sucht."

„Ja. Machen wir kurz eine Pause, meine Beine sind vom Rumsitzen schon eingeschlafen."

„Okay, wie du willst."

_Ende Kapitel 8_


	9. Gefährliche Kaninchen

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Orte und Personen stammen nicht von mir. Ich habe sie mir nur für diese Story geliehen.

Vielen Dank an meine Beta, die meine ganzen Fehler korrigiert, Und ich muss sagen, es sind viele... Ich bin so mies in Rechtschreibung...

_

* * *

Kapitel 9: Gefährliche Kaninchen_

„Jetzt wollen wir aber mal weitermachen."

„Ja, die Pause war jetzt lang genug."

„Hat jemand was dagegen, wenn ich weitermache?"

„Solange du gewisse Orte und Personen auslässt, dann nicht."

„Okay..."

* * *

...Frodo und Sam waren aus dem Keller entkommen, ohne dass die Nachtwächter sie gesehen hatten. Gollum hatte sie zwar bemerkt, war aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt verhindert gewesen. Nun schlichen sie sich vorsichtig durch die Gänge, um nicht von noch jemandem entdeckt zu werden.

„Hey Frodo, wo gehen wir jetzt überhaupt hin?"

„Dorthin, wo der Ring sein könnte."

„Und wo ist das?"

„Da, wo wir hingehen."

„Aber wo..."

„Jetzt frag nicht andauernd irgendwelche irrelevanten Fragen und komm."

„Ja, ja..."

Sam schüttelte den Kopf und sah dann auf den Boden. Frodo auf Serienentzug war manchmal einfach nur unerträglich. Dabei verstand er gar nicht, wie man solche langweiligen Serien wie ‚Gute Hobbits, Schlechte Hobbits' überhaupt anschauen konnte ohne seine Gehirnzellen dazu zu verdammen, langsam abzusterben. Und Star Wars, was Frodo sich heute anschauen wollte, hatte er doch schon mindestens viermal gesehen. Aber so etwas würde er in Frodos Gegenwart nie laut aussprechen.

Als er wieder aufschaute, sah er direkt in Frodos, vor Zorn gerötetes, Gesicht.

„Was hast du gerade gesagt?", fragte er gefährlich leise.

„Ähm... nichts?"

„Doch, ich habe ganz genau gehört, wie du über mich gesprochen hast."

Sam wurde schlagartig bewusst, was Frodo meinte. „Hab ich etwa laut gedacht? Also, ich hab damit gar nicht dich gemeint und..."

„Rede dich nicht raus!"

„Tu ich doch gar nicht."

„Ich will nichts mehr darüber hören. Und jetzt komm weiter", sagte Frodo noch, bevor er Sam einen zornigen Blick zuwarf und den Gang entlang ging.

‚Noch mal Glück gehabt...', dachte Sam noch und folgte ihm.

Einige Zeit später waren die beiden am Zoogeschäft angelangt und öffneten die Tür. Nachdem sie sich versichert hatten, dass niemand in dem Laden war, gingen sie hinein. Die meisten Tiere schliefen in ihren Käfigen und Gehegen, nur ein paar kleinere Nager waren wach und man konnte das Stroh rascheln hören.

„Wenn du nicht darauf bestanden hättest, hier her zu kommen, hätten wir den Ring nicht hier verloren", sagte Frodo leise, um die Tiere nicht zu wecken.

„Ich wollte doch nur Lutz besuchen kommen, und außerdem hast DU den Ring verloren, nicht ich und du hast darauf bestanden überhaupt nach M.O.R.D.O.R. zu gehen", verteidigte sich Sam.

„Jetzt hör auf zu schwafeln und hilf mir gefälligst beim Suchen!" Dann drehte sich Frodo zu einem Käfig. in dem einige Kaninchen saßen.

Sam seufzte nur und ging dann zu Lutz, um das Pony zu streicheln. Doch dann hörte er einen erschrockenen Aufschrei und Frodo begann zu fluchen.

„Dieses verdammte Kaninchen! Es ist doch sowieso nur für den Kochtopf gut! Wie kann es es wagen mich zu beißen!" Er besah sich seinen verletzten Finger und machte sich dann auf die Suche nach einem Pflaster. Dabei murmelte er immer wieder ‚doofes Kaninchen' vor sich hin.

Unterdessen hatte Sam Mühe sich das Lachen zu verkneifen. Um sich abzulenken, holte er einen Apfel aus seiner Tasche und gab ihn Lutz zu fressen.

Plötzlich hörten die beiden jedoch Stimmen, die von der Tür herkamen. Frodo lief sofort auf Sam zu und zog ihn in eine Ecke, die von der Tür aus schlecht einsehbar war...

* * *

„Wer das jetzt wohl ist?"

„Ganz logisch, das ist... wird noch nicht verraten..."

„Ja, machen wir an einer anderen Stelle weiter."

„Und bei wem diesmal?"

„Arwen und Aragorn kamen schon lange nicht mehr vor..."

* * *

...Arwen und Aragorn gingen gerade aus einem neuen Modegeschäft heraus, in dem sich Arwen unbedingt umschauen wollte. Nun war Aragorn mit fünf Tüten voller Kleidung und vier Schuhschachteln beladen.

„Schatz, meinst du nicht, dass du etwas viel gekauft hast?", fragte Aragorn, der sichtlich Mühe hatte, alle Einkäufe zu tragen.

„Nein, wieso denn, ich habe mich sogar extra zurückgehalten. Ich weiß doch, dass du so ungern wartest, wenn ich einkaufe."

„Zurückgehalten? Das waren eben fast vier Stunden, die wir in dem Geschäft verbracht haben!"

„Nun übertreib mal nicht so! Das waren sicher keine vier Stunden... und jetzt lass mich damit in Ruhe, ich muss Eowyn noch mal anrufen." Damit holte sie ihr Handy aus der Handtasche und begann Eowyns Nummer einzutippen.

„Hi Eo! Ich bin's... Wirklich? Das musst du mir nachher noch mal genauer erzählen. Ich hätte jetzt ein bisschen Zeit, wie wäre es, wenn wir uns beim Springbrunnen treffen, dann kann ich dir auch gleich meine neuen Klamotten zeigen... Freut mich! Wie lang bräuchtest du dorthin?... Okay, ich bin dann da. Also, bis gleich. Ciao Schätzchen."

„Arwen, du willst dich doch jetzt nicht noch mit Eowyn treffen."

„Doch natürlich, hast du etwa was dagegen?"

„Damit ich auch noch ihre Sachen tragen darf?"

„Komm schon, du bist doch stark, die paar Klamotten dürfen doch kein Problem für dich darstellen."

„Nein, aber ich habe jetzt einfach keinen Bock mehr!"

„Ich wusste es doch! Du willst dich von mir trennen!", rief Arwen und begann zu schluchzen. Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus beobachtete sie Aragorns Reaktion.

„Das stimmt doch nicht, ich will doch nur nicht mehr den ganzen Tag hinter dir her rennen." Er versuchte sie zu trösten, doch über Arwens Wangen liefen bereits die Tränen.

„Gut, dann geh doch! Ich halte dich nicht auf."

„So habe ich das doch nicht gemeint, ich komme doch schon mit. Und jetzt hör bitte auf zu weinen."

Er umarmte sie, so weit es mit den Taschen möglich war. Dabei sah er jedoch nicht das Grinsen, dass sich in Arwens Gesicht ausbreitete. ‚Und wieder einmal geschafft...', dachte sie...

* * *

„Irgendwann wird er sie bei ihren Spielchen noch erwischen."

„Abwarten und Tee trinken. gg"

„Schauen wir wieder zurück zu den Hobbits?"

„Okay"

* * *

...Die Tür zum Zoogeschäft wurde geöffnet und Merry und Pippin kamen herein. Die beiden konnten jedoch niemanden entdecken, da sich die anderen beiden Hobbits versteckt hatten.

„Ich hätte schwören können, dass ich hier eben Frodo gehört habe, Pippin", sagte Merry und sah zu seinem Freund, der gerade eines der Kaninchen (es war das, welches Frodo angegriffen hatte) aus dem Käfig nahm.

„Hab ich auch gedacht, aber da haben wir uns vermutlich geirrt. Ist es nicht süß? Am besten nehm ich das Kaninchen mit, einen Namen hab ich auch schon. Du wirst Audrey heißen. Irgendwie erinnerst du mich an die Pflanze aus dem Musical ‚Little Shop of Horrors', aber ich weiß nicht woran das liegt."

Merry kam auf Pippin und das Kaninchen zu und streichelte es. „Es hat auch schön weiches Fell. Du hast Recht, wir nehmen das Kaninchen mit."

„Habt ihr sie noch alle? Das ist ein Monster! Es hat mich gebissen!", rief Frodo plötzlich und zeigte den beiden seinen Finger. Sam schleifte er hinter sich her.

„Hey, ihr beiden. Schön, dass wir uns wieder gefunden haben", sagte Sam zur Begrüßung.

Frodo ließ sich unterdessen weiter über Audrey aus. „Es ist gemeingefährlich! Und ihr werdet es auf keinen Fall mitnehmen! Sonst wird das Kaninchen noch kleine Kinder angreifen! Oder schlimmer, es könnte mich noch mal beißen!"

„Aber Audrey tut niemandem etwas zu leide!", verteidigte Pippin sein neues Haustier, „Wie kannst du nur so etwas sagen, du machst sie ganz traurig!"

Während die Hobbits ihr Wiedersehen feierten, saß eine Person an einem Bildschirm des Palantir-Überwachungssystems und lächelte. Dies konnte jedoch niemand sehen, da das Gesicht, von einer dunklen Kapuze verdeckt war.

„Jetzt sind sie also im Zooladen. Das liegt strategisch wirklich sehr günstig."

Dann nahm die Person ein Walky Talky aus einer Tasche und setzte sich mit Bill von den Nachtwächtern in Verbindung.

„Sie sind im Zooladen. Umstellt ihn und lasst sie nicht entkommen. Und ich will keine weiteren Fehlschläge mehr mitbekommen."

„Ja, Boss", war die Antwort und die Nachtwächter machten sich auf den Weg.

„Bald schon werde ich den Mikrofilm in meinen Händen halten. Und dann kann mich nichts mehr aufhalten."

Von dieser Entwicklung ahnten die Hobbits jedoch nichts und sie wiegten sich weiterhin in Sicherheit...

* * *

„Es wird spannend!"

„Ja, und bald wird das Geheimnis um die vermummte Gestalt gelöst."

„Ich weiß, wer es ist!"

„Wirklich! Aber es ist jemand anderes... lol"

„Ha, ha... gg"

* * *

...Das Zoogeschäft wurde langsam von den Nachtwächtern umstellt, während die Hobbits weiterhin über Audrey diskutierten.

„Aber Frodo, ihr Fell ist so weich, wie kannst du da nur behaupten sie wäre böse!", rief Merry aufgebracht.

„Es hat mich gebissen! Und schau mal, es sieht mich schon wieder so komisch an! Dieses Vieh hat was vor!", rief Frodo zurück.

„Nenn sie nicht immer ‚es', damit verletzt du Audreys Gefühle!", warf Pippin ein.

„Dieses Monster hat keine Gefühle. Es ist nur darauf aus, mich zu beißen! Sam, du hast es gesehen, nun sag doch, wie schwer es mich verletzt hat!"

„Ich kann dazu nichts sagen, ich war gerade bei Lutz. Zeig doch mal deine Verletzung", sagte Sam ganz gelassen. Frodo streckte ihm daraufhin seinen Finger hin.

„Aber da sieht man doch gar nichts! Dein Finger ist noch nicht einmal rot. Wie kannst du der armen Audrey nur so etwas vorwerfen?", fragte Merry, der einen Blick auf Frodos Finger geworfen hatte.

Doch bevor Frodo etwas antworten konnte, hörten die Hobbits eine Stimme.

„Hier spricht Bill von den Nachtwächtern. Wir wissen, dass ihr da drin seid. Kommt mit erhobenen Händen raus und euch wird nichts passieren. Flucht ist ausgeschlossen, da wir alle Ausgänge überwachen. Solltet ihr euch weigern, werden wir euch holen müssen."

„Oh nein! Was machen wir jetzt nur?" Frodo war total panisch geworden. „Sie wollen bestimmt den Ring, aber wir dürfen ihn ihnen nicht geben. Und dann ist da auch noch das kleine Problem, dass wir ihn verloren haben. Außerdem sind wir hier auch noch eingebrochen! Und..."

„Nun beruhig dich mal, Frodo!" sagte Sam.

„Beruhigen? BERUHIGEN? Wir sind verloren, am Ende, wir haben keinerlei Chancen!"

„Doch, die haben wir..."

* * *

„Und was machen sie jetzt?"

„Ha! Das wird noch nicht verraten, erst müssen wir noch ein paar Zweige holen."

„Okay, ich mach das, aber wartet mit der Story solange."

„Machen wir."

_Ende Kapitel 9_

* * *

Und wieder ist ein Kapitel zu Ende... Das war übriges das vorletzte.


	10. Rauchattacken oder das Ende der Suche

Disclaimer: Und es gehört immer noch nichts mir... Tja, Pech gehabt...

Vielen Dank an meine Beta, die all meine Schwachsinnsfehler aushält!

Eigentlich wollte ich dieses Kapitel schon viel früher on stellen, aber ich habs vergessen... Sorry, an alle die die Story lesen. Aber zu meiner Verteidigung, ich hab keine Kommis bekommen... Ich geh und setz mich jetzt in eine Ecke zum Schmollen...

* * *

_Kapitel 10: Rauchattacken und das Ende der Suche_

„Hmm, schön warm. Ich liebe es, nachts am Lagerfeuer zu sitzen..."

„Ja... machen wir jetzt weiter?"

„Wirst du langsam ungeduldig?"

„Jaha!"

„Okay, wenn unser Kleinkind seine Gutenachtgeschichte hören will, dann werde ich weitermachen..."

„Ha ha, wie lustig..."

* * *

...Frodo sah Sam erstaunt an. Dann überlegte er einen Moment und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, wir haben keine Chance! Du bist nur verwirrt. Wir werden geschnappt und dann..." Doch bevor er wieder in Panik verfallen konnte, hatte Pippin ihm einen leichten Schlag gegen den Hinterkopf verpasst.

„Autsch! Spinnst du? Willst du mich UMBRINGEN?", schrie Frodo nun.

Pippin und Merry verdrehten die Augen. „Nein, aber vielleicht solltest du aufhören dummes Zeug zu labern und Sam mal zuhören, bevor die Nachtwächter uns wirklich erwischen!"

„Okay, wir können uns seinen Vorschlag ja mal anhören. Aber haltet das Monster von mir fern!"

Das Monster, Audrey, war etwas näher zu Frodo gehoppelt, da hinter ihm ein Sack mit Karotten stand. Merry schüttelte den Kopf, nahm das Kaninchen auf den Arm und gab ihr eine Möhre zu fressen. Sam erklärte unterdessen seinen Plan.

„Also, seht ihr das Gitter dort oben? Das führt in die Lüftungsschächte, die im gesamten Gebäude sind. Wenn wird dort hineingehen, können wir überallhin und das Beste ist, dass die Nachtwächter uns nicht folgen können. Sie sind viel zu groß, wir müssen uns nämlich schon darin klein machen. Wir sollten sofort versuchen, hinein zu kommen, bevor die Nachtwächter das Geschäft betreten!"

„Ich werde auf keinen Fall durch die Lüftungsschächte kriechen!", sagte Frodo trotzig. Er war sauer auf die anderen, da sie ihn nicht ernst genug nahmen und einsahen, dass Audrey gefährlich war. Außerdem hatte er seine Lieblingsserien verpasst und das war alleine die Schuld der anderen. Dass er selber den Ring verloren hatte und sie in dieses Schlamassel gebracht hatte, überging er in seinen Gedanken.

Sam wurde es zu viel. Nachdem er schon den ganzen Abend mit Frodo verbracht hatte und dieser sich jetzt weigerte mitzukommen, verlor er schließlich die Geduld.

„Na schön, dann kommst du eben nicht mit durch die Lüftungsschächte! Bleib eben hier! Uns macht das gar nichts aus! Und glaub ja nicht, dass Merry, Pippin oder ich dir hier raus helfen werden!"

Damit drehte er sich um und kletterte zum Lüftungsschacht hinauf und verschwand aus Frodos Sicht. Merry und Pippin standen einen Moment unschlüssig da, zuckten dann mit den Schultern und folgten Sam. Das Kaninchen hatten sie vorsichtshalber mitgenommen, nicht dass Frodo noch irgendetwas mit ihr machen würde. Dann war Frodo allein in der umstellten Zoohandlung...

* * *

„Jetzt ist Frodo ganz alleine, der Arme!"

„Hat er selbst zu verschulden, ich habe kein Mitleid mit ihm."

„Ja, da hast du recht. Ich mach jetzt weiter okay?"

„Wir haben keine Einwände."

* * *

... Eowyn wartete bereits am Springbrunnen als Arwen und der mit Tüten beladene Aragorn eintrafen.

„Ich habe schon eine Ewigkeit auf dich gewartet!" rief Eowyn als sie ihre Freundin sah und stürmte auf diese zu. Dann umarmten die beiden sich, als hätten sie sich schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen, in Wirklichkeit waren es nur einige Stunden gewesen.

„Und ich hab dich so vermisst, Eo!" Arwen strahlte ihre Freundin und Shoppingpartnerin an. „Und wie wäre es, wenn wir noch ein paar Läden leer räumen? Ich hab gerade nichts Wichtiges vor."

„Ja! Das haben wir schon so lange nicht mehr gemacht! Wann waren wir das letzte Mal so richtig schön shoppen. Also, ich meine, wann hatten wir dafür genügend Zeit. Meistens haben wir ja nur etwa drei Stunden, aber in der Zeit kann man doch kaum alles anprobieren und die Klamotten, Schuhe und Accessoires miteinander kombinieren."

„Das ist sicher schon einen Monat her, Eo. Ich glaube ich bekomme langsam Entzugserscheinungen deswegen! Komm, wir müssen die Zeit aufholen!"

Dann liefen die beiden Frauen gutgelaunt los und ein ziemlich deprimierter und seufzender Aragorn folgte ihnen, um nicht in Gefahr zu laufen, Arwen wieder zum Weinen zu bringen oder schlimmer, einen Wutanfall zu riskieren...

* * *

„Oh ja Shoppingmarathon! Ich will mitmachen! gg"

„Nein, davon verschonst du uns in nächster Zeit, denk nur mal an das Shirt, das du dir letztens gekauft hast..."

„Wieso, ist doch schick!"

„Ich gebs auf... so, aber jetzt machen wir weiter."

* * *

...Die anderen drei Hobbits waren über die Lüftungsschächte schon aus M.O.R.D.O.R herausgekommen, als die Nachtwächter das Zoogeschäft betraten und Frodo, der immer noch schmollte, mit zu ihrem Boss nahmen.

Als sie in dem Büro der Gestalt ankamen, konnte Frodo dort auch Gollum sitzen sehen, der ihn böse ansah. Es ärgerte ihn, das die Nachtwächter und nicht er es geschafft hatten schließlich einen der Hobbits zum Boss zu bringen. Frodo wurde von Bill und seinem kleinen Bruder bewacht, während sich die anderen Nachtwächter wieder ihren normalen Tätigkeiten widmeten.

Die vermummte Gestalt sah Frodo an, der immer kleiner zu werden schien. „Ich habe gehört, dass du und deine kleinen Freunde den Mikrofilm hier verloren haben. Das ist wirklich interessant. Und sicher habt ihr ihn wieder gefunden, oder?"

Frodo schüttelte als Antwort nur mit dem Kopf.

„Und das soll ich dir glauben? Hältst du mich für so dumm?"

Frodo sah die Gestalt einen Moment an und überlegte kurz ob er ja sagen sollte, ließ es dann aber doch lieber sein. Er vermutete, dass dies nicht so gut für seine Situation wäre.

„Ich erzähle dir jetzt einmal was ich mir denke. Einer deiner kleinen Freunde hat den Mikrofilm und ist damit bereits auf dem Weg zu Elrond. Du bist jedoch hier geblieben, um als Ablenkung für meine Männer zu dienen. Ist es nicht so?"

Der Boss lehnte sich zu Frodo hin, der leicht blass einen Schritt nach hinten gehen wollte. Doch er wurde von den beiden Nachtwächtern daran gehindert. Gollum lehnte sich unterdessen an die Wand und folgte dem Gespräch.

„Nein, ich wollte nur nicht..."

„Du brauchst nicht zu antworten, ich weiß, dass es so ist! Aber du weißt sicher was genau auf dem Mikrofilm steht, also brauche ich ihn nicht. Denn du kannst mir ja jetzt alles erzählen!"

„Aber ich weiß nichts, wirklich! Ich sollte den Ring doch nur zu Elrond bringen! Und dann waren Merry, Pippin, Sam und ich hier einkaufen und wir haben den Ring verloren. Aber wieder gefunden haben wir ihn nicht und vom Inhalt weiß ich auch nichts, wirklich!"

„Das glaube ich dir aber nicht!" Der Boss war nun mehr als nur leicht sauer, er lief in seinem Büro auf und ab, und warf jedem böse Blicke zu, was natürlich niemand sehen konnte. Die Kapuze trug er nämlich noch immer tief ins Gesicht gezogen...

* * *

„Sollen wir Frodo langsam aus dieser unangenehmen Situation rausholen?"

„Wir könnten ihn allerdings auch noch etwas schmoren lassen..."

„Hey, sei nicht immer so fies!"

„So bin ich nun mal! Muhahaha!"

„Sollte uns das einschüchtern?"

„Ja!"

„Hat aber nicht geklappt! lol"

* * *

...Gandalf war bereits einige Zeit durch die Gänge und Geschäfte M.O.R.D.O.R.s gestreift, hatte jedoch Gollum, den Pfeifenkrautvernichter, noch nicht wieder gefunden. Allerdings war er an einem Tabakladen vorbei gekommen, und hatte eine Spezialmischung zusammengestellt. Das hatte ihn etwas beruhigt, aber er hatte immer noch vor, sich an dem Detektiv zu rächen, niemand verbrennt ungestraft den Tabak eines Zauberers!

Als er schließlich an einer Tür vorbeikam, konnte er gedämpfte Stimmen hören. Neben der Tür war ein großes Glasfenster und dadurch konnte er eine Gestalt im Schwarzen Umhang, Frodo und zwei Nachtwächter sehen. Er wollte schon weitergehen, doch da fiel ihm die fünfte Person im Raum ins Auge. Gollum.

Er grinste hinterhältig. „Lege dich nie mit einem Zauberer an, Junge, du wirst es immer bereuen!"...

* * *

„Uhhh, es wird spannend! Jetzt wird gleich alles aufgelöst!"

„Verrat doch nicht immer alles!"

„grummel na schön..."

„Hey, sei nicht beleidigt. lol"

* * *

...Frodo bekam langsam Angst. Was würde dieser Verrückte mit ihm machen, wenn er herausfand, dass er wirklich nichts wusste? Ihn einsperren? Ihn gehen lassen? Oder musste er etwa versuchen die anderen davon zu überzeugen, den Ring hierher zu bringen, damit man ihn gehen lassen würde? Er glaubte, auch schon langsam Farben zu sehen...

Moment mal, Farben? Wie konnte man vor Angst Farben sehen? Dann bemerkte er den bunten Rauch, der durch einen Spalt unter der Tür langsam ins Zimmer zog. War etwa Gandalf dort draußen? Um ihn waren doch immer Rauchwolken.

Die Gestalt lief noch immer wütend im Büro auf und ab und redete vor sich hin, doch Frodo hatte mittlerweile abgeschaltet. „Ähm, ich möchte Sie nicht unterbrechen, doch ich denke es brennt vor der Tür..."

Der Boss hob den Kopf. „Wenn es hier im Gebäude brennen würde, dann wäre schon längst die Sprenkelanlage angegangen! Und woher willst du das eigentlich wissen? Es riecht nicht nach Feuer und Rauch sehen ich auch keinen..." Dann fiel sein Blick auf die Tür. „Feuer! Worauf wartet ihr noch? Löscht es!" rief der Boss den Nachtwächtern zu.

Kaum hatten die beiden, mit Feuerlöschern bewaffnet, die Tür geöffnet, füllte sich das Büro innerhalb von Sekunden mit regenbogenfarbigem Rauch. Frodo nutzte die Gelegenheit, um sich seinen Freunden anzuschließen und aus M.O.R.D.O.R. zu fliehen. Die Gestalt, die beiden Nachtwächter und Gollum versuchten unterdessen den Rauch, der dieselbe Wirkung wie Lachgas hatte, aus dem Gebäude zu vertreiben.

Sie scheiterten jedoch bei dem Versuch, denn Gandalfs Spezialmischung blieb und verteilte sich langsam im gesamten Gebäude. Es würde noch einige Tage dauern, bis die Wirkung verflogen wäre. Diese Zeit verbrachten alle, die sich im Gebäude befanden damit, sich vor Lachen auf dem Boden zu wälzen, solange sie sich nicht rechtzeitig in Sicherheit bringen konnten...

* * *

„So, jetzt wissen wir aber immer noch nicht, wer die Gestalt ist und was auf dem Mikrofilm für geheime Informationen stehen."

„Nur Geduld, dazu komme ich ja jetzt."

„Gut, ich will es nämlich wissen!"

„Du bist einfach zu neugierig. gg"

* * *

...Frodo, der schließlich zuhause angekommen war, schaute die anderen drei Hobbits, die es sich bei ihm gemütlich gemacht hatten, böse an.

„Wie konntet ihr mich nur dort zurücklassen? Und mich befreit habt ihr auch nicht, nachdem die Nachtwächter mich gefangen hatten! Und außerdem ist dieses Monster in meinem Haus! Was habt ihr zu eurer Verteidigung zu sagen?" rief er Sam, Pippin und Merry zu, die gerade auf dem Sofa saßen und mit Audrey spielten.

Sam sah Frodo an und erwiderte leicht grinsend: „Nun, 1. du wolltest nicht durch die Luftschächte mit uns mitkommen. 2. hatte ich dir gesagt, dass wir dir nicht helfen kommen würden und 3. ist Audrey kein Monster sondern ein wirklich süßes Kaninchen!"

Frodo warf den dreien noch einen wütenden Blick zu und ging dann zu seinem Kühlschrank, um sich ein Stück Schokotorte als Frustessen zu holen. Kaum hatte er jedoch den Kühlschrank geöffnet, fiel ihm etwas Goldenes ins Auge, der Ring. Den hatte er anscheinend dort hineingelegt, als er sich nach ihrer Shoppingtour in M.O.R.D.O.R. etwas zu trinken geholt hatte. Das durften die anderen nicht erfahren. Schnell holte er sich einen Briefumschlag, steckte den Ring hinein und schickte ihn an Elrond.

Was er jedoch nicht wusste war, dass die drei den Ring entdeckt hatten, kurz bevor er heim kam und sich nun im Wohnzimmer vor Lachen auf dem Boden herumrollten. Wie konnte man einen Ring im Kühlschrank aufbewahren? Aber sie redeten hier nun mal von Frodo.

Die Gestalt, die es, von Lachattacken geschüttelt, aus M.O.R.D.O.R. heraus zu kommen geschafft hatte, sah nun wütend zum Himmel, wobei die Kapuze herunter fiel. Zu sehen waren nun lange blonde Haare, strahlend blaue Augen und spitze Elbenohren.

„Wieso? Wieso? Wieso? Es ist einfach nicht fair! Ich will sofort den Mikrofilm mit Elronds Formel für den Erdbeerbadeschaum haben!" schrie Legolas. „Aber warte nur, eines Tages werde ich sie bekommen! Da kannst du dir sicher sein!"

* * *

„Nun, wer hätte mit dem Ende gerechnet?"

„Tja, ich. gg"

„Glaub ich dir sofort... Ich denke wir sollten langsam nach Hause gehen. Es ist schon ziemlich spät geworden."

„Okay, treffen wir uns mal wieder hier? Der Abend war echt schön."

„Na klar."

_The End_

* * *

Und Ende! Ich hoffe jedem, der die Story gelesen hat, hat sie auch gefallen.

Wie wäre es mit einem Review am Schluss? Bitte!


End file.
